The Second Hogwarts War
by SummerVisual
Summary: A war is starting, there is no joy anymore. Happiness only exists in her heart, and only when she's with him. (A Dramione Story)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

If Hermione could go back to how life had been a week ago, she would.

A week ago she, Ron, Harry and Ginny had been at Thanksgiving dinner at The Burrow. After the meal, she and Ron had taken a walk of the garden, kicked a few gnomes and shared numerous laughs. And, as the sun began to set, Ron got on one knee and proclaimed he wouldn't want to spend the rest of his life with anyone else. He asked for her hand in marriage. She leaped into his arms after the ring was placed on her finger. It was dainty yet bold. A beautiful ruby sat in the center of it, and it had two small diamonds set on either side of the centered red piece.

They had wandered back inside after some soft kisses and announced to her soon to be new family that she had said 'yes!' It was a wonder filled night of love, magic and family. But, all good must come to an end at some point. Hermione guessed that point was now.

For the past month there had been rumblings of a predecessor to Lord Voldemort gathering a following. Rumors told spoke of his horrible demeanor and retributive attitude. But, they were just rumors, until the murders started. The day after Thanksgiving, that beautiful night, the first body turned up. Three more had been found just laying in plain sight for the past week. Action had to be taken, something needed to be done. These weren't normal muggle deaths. They were of the magical kind, and it was obvious.

The muggle Prime Minister was beside himself with fear. It was said he had pleaded with the Minister of Magic to have protection for his citizens, a promise the Minister was not dumb nor certain enough to make. Although, he did promise to do all that he could.

After the third victim was found, a letter was made to all past Hogwarts, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students that had no children younger than 13. It requested their presence on December 4th at the school they were the alumni of. The students that had occupied the schools just a mere week earlier had been mandated to stay or be sent home to their families. They were told to stay there until told otherwise. Meaning, it was for safety concerns that Hogwarts had been closed to students for the first time in its history.

Hermione shivered at the thought and continued folding the sweater in her hands. She had been packing all morning while Ron sat quietly at the kitchen table reading the paper. He hadn't looked up for over 10 minutes, and she hadn't attempted conversation for over 15. The air was thick with anxiety and fear. Something big was happening, but not everything had been made public yet. This was worrying. The new administration at the Ministry had made it their duty to make as much as possible public to the wizarding community. Too many secrets had been held in the past and this unwritten law was made in an attempt to regain the trust it had lost from the community.

"Well, this is the last of it. Do you think we will be home soon?" Hermione implored. Ron sat, unmoving, a look of sadness running across his face. Finally, he looked at her. His eyes were full of fear but his voice was steady.

"I don't know. I hope so." That was it. That was the last they spoke until they reached Kings Cross Station. There, the conversation was the same, but deepened by the other Weasley's and Harry. They all seemed ready for some sort of quarrel. Except Ginny.

She stood by Harry, not speaking and looking incredibly worried. Harry's arm draped over her shoulder, and his hand was clenching tightly. He was speaking with George about the last time they had been to Hogwarts, what had ensued. Hermione walked casually to Ginny, and asked to speak with her.

"What's up?" Ginny said as they walked away from the crowd of red haired people. Her voice cracked and it was soft; very unlike this strong woman Hermione calls her best friend.

"Are you alright? You look so frightened." Hermione asked just as softly, but Ginny just shook her head. "Ginny, you can tell me. Are you afraid of what we're going to find out when we get to Hogwarts? It's ok, I am too, kind of. I'm more confused than anything if I'm being honest." She let out a chuckle, but stopped when she noticed Ginny's face drain of color.

"It's not that," Ginny glanced back at Harry as she spoke,"I'm not going with you all."

"What? Why?" Hermione was puzzled and Ginny's eyes started to fill with tears.

"I'm not going to Hogwarts with you. Neither is my mum. We are just here to send you all off. I can't go, I'm not allowed to. But, I'm so worried for him." Ginny was full on staring at Harry now and tears were starting to fall from her eyes. Hermione pulled her close.

"You're making no sense, Ginny. Why aren't you and Mrs. Weasley coming? Why aren't you allowed." Ginny clung to Hermione and let out a few sobs before letting go. She looked Hermione in the eye and said,"We aren't coming, because I'm pregnant."

Hermione was speechless a moment; she didn't know how to respond. Thankfully, Ginny wasn't done speaking.

"Harry and I were going to announce it last week, but you and Ron had such big news and we didn't want to take the spotlight from you two. We told the rest of the family last night. Mom is staying with me, to help me as I get bigger. I don't know how long he will be gone and it...it kills me Hermione." Her tears were still wet on her face when Harry finally noticed and came over to the two.

"You told her, dear?" Harry's voice was gentle, and he took Ginny into a hug. They had married only a year ago, and it was their first child. How could such a lovely thing be happening in the midst of such horror. Hermione began to sniffle when Ron came over as well. He held her in his arms and whispered that he knew too. He was upset, that much was obvious from his tone. But, there was nothing that could be done now.

Ten minutes later and everyone had passed through the wall to the platform. It was a solemn and tearful goodbye for everyone, but especially for Ginny and Harry. The train ride cheered no one up either. Although, seeing old faces had made Hermione's stomach twist into knots for some reason. The clouds outside the trains window were dark and it looked ready to storm. A chill went through her. Something was not right.

It seemed like ages before the train came to a halt and it was raining furiously as they mounted the thestral laden carriages. The ride up to the entrance was shorter than she remembered, but the silence emanating from the carriages around them was enough to make even the bravest uneasy. So, Hermione used the ride to examine the skeletal creatures pulling their ride. She quietly wondered if everyone could see them now. Maybe that was why no one was speaking?

Headmistress McGonagall met them at the entrance doors. She stood tall and confident in their wake; there was no denying that she had been born for this role. To lead, educate and shape young minds to become the best they could be. Hermione couldn't help but smile when she saw the Headmistress, and she noticed Harry and Ron both had small grins on both of their faces.

"Welcome home, everyone. Come, let's get you all fed. I'll speak on the way to the great hall" Some commotion was expected as everyone packed through the hulking oak doors. It seemed everyone's mood had lightened significantly by the time they had reached the second stair case. It seemed their alma mater had a joyous effect on all who entered it. Memories flooded Hermione as she looked and waved to some paintings. She almost forgot to listen to the Headmistress.

"As you all are aware there are happenings going on in our community. The children this school educates have been sent home in fear for their safety. Hogwarts is closed, it is home to no one at the moment," on the last leg of that sentence, she paused slightly. Like she had been softly hit in the ribs, she clenched her side. It appeared the mere thought of Hogwarts being a home to no one but ghosts physically hurt McGonagall. She continued, "this is part of why you were all summoned. However, I am sure you are all quite hungry and tired; I will wait to continue on until tomorrow morning. The ghosts will escort you to the appropriate housing when dinner is finished. I expect you all to be on time for breakfast in the morning, Mr. Weasley I am looking at you."

"When have I ever been late for a meal, Proffessor?" Ron's ears had gone as red as his hair, but the confidence in his joke made up for it. McGonagall nodded her head in approval and took the last two steps onto the landing, opening the doors to the great hall.

"Enjoy you're feast, alumni! Serious business to get to in the morning, so eat and then rest up tonight!" The almuni followed her through the doors and sat at the tables that were no longer garnished with house colors. The room was a solemn wood colored and it seemed empty without the house flags. Hermione went to step and immediately tripped on someone. As she fell, strong arms caught her and pulled her back upright.

"Sorry about that." The voice was deep and enchanting, in a sense.

"No, no, my fault I have to look where I'm going." Hermione brushed herself off and looked up at the man who helped save her face from hitting a very hard floor. His eyes were a beautiful gray, and his hair was a neat mess of blonde. He looked like he hadn't aged a day.

Hermione noticed she was staring and quickly fixed herself.

"Thank you for the hand up, Draco."

 **Okay guys, that was my first ever story! As you can tell by the end it will be Dramione themed.**

 **Please review, favorite, follow, what have you. Just, let me know if you liked it or not!**

 **The next chapter will be out shortly, I promise!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Draco smiled at Hermione and mumbled something along the lines of "no problem, I was the one who accidentally tripped you in the first place..." Then, startling her, a firm hand was placed on Hermione's shoulder and Ron's voice was rough in her ear.

"The prat bothering you, Hermione?" Draco's look turned sour as he looked at the tall red head. He let go of Hermione's hand that she hadn't even noticed was still in his.

"Don't worry, was just leaving." He curtly turned on his heal and entered the great hall. Hermione suddenly felt out of place, and somewhat angry towards Ron and his words.

"You didn't have to be so rude, Ronald. He was helping me; I tripped and he caught me. He was just helping me up!" Ron looked like he had been slapped in the face. Her words didn't come out as harsh as they could have and she wasn't yelling at him, she was just irritated.

"Hermione, are you defending him? He tortured us throughout our Hogwarts career. He was a Death Eater for goodness sake!" Ron's words, however, were spiteful and angry. Hermione shrunk slightly before regaining her confidence and replying.

"That was then. He wouldn't be back now if he hadn't changed. Also, need I remind you that even Harry, who's an auror and was a witness in Malfoy's trail in case you've forgotten, even said that he had renounced Volemort and all he stood for. He fought with us that last year, not against us! We aren't student's here anymore, Ron. It's time to forgive and let go." Hermione waved a hand at Harry at the mention of his name. He squirmed uncomfortably at it. Ron's lips were pursed and his face began to flush.

"Hermione, he helped them. He helped them and now I live everyday missing a brother. He died because of Malfoy and his Death Eater friends. Hundreds died because of them. I will never forgive and forget." His voice was soft and hurt. He turned and walked into the great hall, found a seat next to Georg and put his head in his hands.

Hermione was beside herself. _Malfoy was just helping me up! How did it come back to Fred's death and me being the bad guy?_

"Hermione," Harry's voice was low and gentle,"don't think too much into this. Everyone's really high strung right now. Let me talk to him and calm him down. Then, I think you both should apologize to each other."

"But I didn't-" Hermione started but the look on Harry's face said she should let it go. She nodded and walked with him to the old table they spent their childhood meals at. Harry sitting between Hermione and Ron with an unknown girl on her right. She was pretty, dark blonde hair and a mousy nose. She introduced herself as Rachel and she and Hermione chatted during dinner.

The one time Hermione did sneak a glance in Ron's direction, he caught her and he quickly glanced away looking more disheartened than ever. She hurt him, she knew it, and for that she was sorry. But, he needed to watch his temper! And, as much as everyone missed Fred, he can't throw that in her face for every argument. It had been five years since that day and it still stung, Hermione understood this. But, even George didn't bring up Fred as much as Ron did. And, he certainly never used his deceased twin to win an argument or get his point across. Ron and Percy were the only ones to do that.

Hermione played with the food on her plate with her fork when she felt another pair of eyes on her. She scanned around the room until her eyes rested on a pair of warm gray ones. Draco was looking at her from across the hall. His legs were parted on the bench; one on one side, and one on the other. His body was turned in her direction, and a playful smirk rested on his lips. His smile widened when her eyes found his and she made a small grin herself.

Realizing what she was doing, she returned quickly to her conversation with Rachel about poppy's and how she doesn't understand how they get the seeds out of them. Hermione rolled her eyes and prayed for the feast to end. When it did, Ron quickly stood up from his seat and marched out of the hall. Harry gave an apologetic look and followed his friend. Rachel stood next to Hermione, who had gotten up without noticing she did so.

"Well, he was in a hurry. Maybe something didn't sit with him right. I wonder if it was the fondue. I thought that cheese tasted weird." She made a face.

"That's because it was caramel, Rachel." Hermione rolled her eyes again as Rachel recognized her mistake. They started to leave the hall together when a figure bumped into her. Hermione turned to see Draco walking silently behind her. Their eyes met, and he smiled.

"Rachel, why don't you go ahead, I want to wander a bit. I haven't been here since it was destroyed." Rachel nodded and skipped away up the staircase. Hermione guessed she must have been a grade or two below her, and possibly a Hufflepuff. Strike that; definitely a Hufflepuff.

Hermione walked slower so that her pace matched Draco's. His smirk widened for a moment, then disappeared as though he thought better of it.

"Listen, Malfoy, I'm sorry for what Ron said. He didn't mean it to be as rude as it was. He's just stressed and.." Hermione trailed off, hoping that her babble would congregate some sort of apology.

"That's cute. Real manly too." Draco snickered.

"Urm, what?" Hermione gave a puzzled look. What did he mean by that?

"Oh! What I meant was, it's cute that you have to apologize for his screw ups. Really manly to make his girlfriend fight his battles for him. You know, apologize when he's wrong and what not." Hermione stopped walking and looked at him incredulously.

"I'm not, I don't-I don't fight his battles for him! I was apologizing because what he said was uncalled for. I wasn't apologizing on his behalf; he's a grown man and can do that himself! And, I'm not his girlfriend; he's my fiance!" And with that she stormed off. As she left, she thought she saw Draco's smile falter and a look she was unfamiliar with on him befall it.

Angry and tired, Hermione roamed the halls for two hours. She went to the library; her favorite haunt. She fingered the old books on the shelves and took in their musty scent. It calmed her enough to use the walk back to the common room to prepare herself for the apology she was going to give to Ron.

"Password?" The fat lady sat on her chair and looked down at Hermione in a haughty tone.

"Oh, urm, alumni?" Hermione's guess turned out to be correct and the giant portrait sung open to reveal the common area. Many were still up and the mood seemed light. There were jokes, and a fizzing liquid being passed around. Hermione's mood warmed at the sight of it and walked to the middle of the room. Harry caught her eye and he smiled and cheered her from the corner, raising a glass of a dark brown liquid that was smoking. Hermione waved in return and noticed a few women had stop their giggling, and now just stared at her. _Odd._ She thought, and continued to the bulletin board by the fireplace that had a sheet of paper with room assignments written on it. Obviously it was co-ed dormitories now seeing as more than half the people here were married. Her finger slid down the list until it came to Hermione's name. She was in a room with Ron and Harry and a girl whose name she did not recognize.

Hermione glanced around the room and noticed Ron wasn't down there. She figured he must be unpacking and made her way to and up the stairs pausing at the top, she saw the door to her and Ron's room ajar. She walked to it, pushed it open and walked in. If she had been holding something, she would have dropped it.

On the bed that was meant to be hers and her betrothed lay Ron and Rachel, both half naked and engaged in one of the most passionate snog fests Hermione had ever had the displeasure to witness.

 **Thanks for Reading!**

 **Stay tuned for the next installment, coming soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Hermione was horrified. She stood there a moment before the scream finally escaped her lips. Ron, on top of the pretty blonde that Hermione had just met at dinner, broke from the embrace and drunkenly stared at her. Through the drink, recognition could be seen of what he was doing. He stumbled off of Rachel, his pants around his knees.

"Hrrp mione, I can explain." He slurred. But, Hermione was already leaving. The door crashed closed behind her and she raced down the staircase, losing both shoes along the way. Tears streaming from her eyes she reached the landing to the common room and caught a glimpse of the girls who had stared at her earlier. They were snickering at the sight of Hermione upset and that only made her cry harder and run faster.

Harry stood from his corner and made a questioned look. He moved to stop her, but she bolted past him, through the painting and out into the hall. Once there she cut a hard right and make her way down the moving stairs. True to their name they moved a few times until Hermione was almost to the dungeons. She finally couldn't run anymore, found a wall and sank to the cold, marbled floor.

Sobbing hard into her hands she couldn't erase the image of the man she was supposed to be with for the rest of her life in throws with a woman they had both just met. " _He was drunk" isn't an excuse Hermione! Even intoxicated we all make choices! He chose this; he chose to hurt me!...How many other times has this happened?_

She cried harder for a moment, wondering who else could he have shared a bed with while they had been together. She wiped her face and scratched herself with her engagement ring in the process. Looking down at her hand and the ring it held, few more tears rolled down her cheeks. She took it off and examined it. It was then she noticed a shadow above her.

* * *

Looking up, she saw blonde hair, a muscular frame and those gray eyes staring down at her.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" She seethed. She was heartbroken and vulnerable right now. She didn't need to be mocked by the same boy who teased her throughout her school career.

"I just wanted to see if you were ok. No offense, but you're a mess." He chuckled softly and sat down next to her, his legs stretching out far past hers. Looking down at herself, she realized he wasn't being cruel, he was right. Her skirt clung to her, slightly ripped from running in it. Her feet were dirty, red and sore, now that she looked at them. She was sweating and could feel her hair sticking to her face. Not to mention what little make up she wore was probably dripping all down her face due to her crying.

She tried to smooth out her hair and wiped away as much make up smudge and tear stains as she could. She looked at Draco who's laugh had disappeared and was now wearing a sincere look of concern.

"I've..I've had a rough night." Hermione sniffled, trying to make her voice steady.

"I can see that. I'm here to talk if you'd like." Hermione took his words in and sorted through them. It didn't sound as if he was trying to be callous. Also, what could it hurt? Her? She was already there.

"I caught Ron cheating on me with another woman." It was blunt, and the words stung as they came out. Draco looked down the hall from which she had come barreling down like a freight train.

"I'm sorry." He said turning back to her. It was the nicest thing that had been said to her all day. Naturally, tears began to slowly slide down her cheeks again. "Hey, hey, don't cry. Not for that prat." He wiped away her tears with his thumb, then realizing what he had done, she assumed, lowered his hand quickly to his side. His touch was warm, comforting almost.

"It's not your fault," she admitted truthfully. "He's the one who professed his love to me, asked me to spend my life with him and then crush my heart in his hand not even a whole week later!"

"Wow. What a complete fool." Draco was staring at the wall adjacent them when Hermione looked up.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well, look at it this way: you're smart, beautiful and so wonderfully strong willed. Only a fool would take your love and throw it away." He looked her in the eyes then. They were soft and full of meaning.

"You really think all of those things about me?" She felt a chill run up and back down her spine. His face came closer to hers and his "yes" came out barely louder than a whisper.

Hermione's breathing sped and she could smell his. It was sweet and welcoming.

"Well," he said as he stood offering his hand to her for the second time that day, "why don't we find you a different place to stay the night?" She took his hand and stood. Her feet were even sorer as she stood awkwardly on them. She stumbled slightly towards Draco and let out a small groan of pain.

"And, how about we get you some shoes too?" He laughed and she smiled and let out a quiet chuckle. They turned to trek back upstairs when a crashing sound rang out through the halls.

Less than a minute later a screeching alarm sounded through the halls on all sides of them. The Headmistresses voice came through but only muffled the alarm:

"Stay in your dormitories. There is a threat. Until we know what and where it is, stay put!"

"Come on, we've got to get to shelter." Draco kept hold of Hermione's hand and led her down the stairs to the dungeons.

 **Hey Guys!**

 **Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think by writing me a review!**

 **More to come soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Draco's hand was warm and solid. It almost made up for Hermione's feet screaming at her to stop.

They finally came to a stop in front of a slick stone wall.

"Alma Mater." He yelled over the alarms still sounding all around them. Hermione had looked on their was down the twisting hallways and did not see a single alarm, she just heard the sound. The walls must have been enchanted.

The wall broke apart to reveal a green and black draped common room just as stomping sounds started to flood the floor above them. At the sound of them, Draco practically lifted Hermione over the threshold and into the quietness that was the Slytherin common place.

"Agh!" Hermione cried out in agony. Her feet, bare, swollen and red no longer sustained her weight and she toppled over. Draco too lost his footing and landed on top of her. Her face contorted as the pressure of another fell over her already aching body.

"I'm so sorry!" Draco's face was inches from hers. His breath on her again made her shiver. He slowly got up off of her and went to extend his hand for the third time that day. This time though, he stopped. His eyes moved to her feet and saw how angry and dirty they were.

"Oh, Granger, let me help you to the couch. I'll mix something cool for your feet." Hermione sat up, pain worsening as she moved her legs. Realizing she was stuck here for a while, she agreed.

Malfoy lifted her from the ground and carried her to the most comfortable couch she'd ever sat on. It was black with a silk like material. It was stuffed to the edges and it sank to fit her form as she lay on it. After he set her down, he went to the cabinet behind the couch. There was a desk below it and he used that to set down different small bottles. There was three in various colors of green and one bright blue one. Behind a large book in the cabinet he pulled out a bowl and set it down next to the bottles.

Retrieving his wand from his pocket, he opened the first and poured a third of it's contents into it. He did this for all of the bottles except the blue vile. That one he only allowed a droplet into the bowl. As soon as it touched the other liquids it emitted a plume of purple smoke that smelled like lilacs. Draco waved his wand three times over the potion and mumbled some words Hermione couldn't quite make out. He then opened a drawer on the desk and took out a large wooden spoon. He put the stoppers back on all of the bottles and picked up the bowl and spoon and brought them over to Hermione.

"This should do. Do you uh..do you want help, or-?"

"I can do it. Thank you, Draco." His face flushed as he set down the bowl on the small table in front of the couch. He then went back to the cabinet and silently put back all of the bottles. Hermione did understand why he blushed at first. Then it hit her: she said his name.

Not his surname like usual, but his first name. She had never done that before. She didn't think anyone besides his family and Crabbe and Goyle had ever used his first name. It was her turn to blush now. Not because she made him uncomfortable, but because she enjoyed his name on her lips. It was pleasant to feel and pleasant to hear. Thinking this made her uncomfortable.

To hide her crimson cheeks, Hermione turned to the bowl on the table. The liquid had turned into a bright purple paste. She lifted the spoon and rubbed the mixture onto her left foot first. The pain ceased almost immediately. It was cooling to the touch and it was as if it slid into her muscles and relieved all aches and undid all knots that rested there. She had started on her second foot when Draco made his way back over.

Hermione spoke while she spread the paste over her right foot, "Thank you for this Dra-Malfoy." she caught herself and looked up to see if he had noticed. He was staring intently at the tear in her skirt, which she realized started at her knee and, angled on the couch in such a way, traveled almost all the way to her hip.

She began to try and cover herself as she stumbled over her words. "I-I really appreciate it. I, uh, I didn't know you knew this much about potions." Her cheeks became hot again and her words were enough to pull Draco out of his trance. He quickly averted his eyes to the light fixture on the other side of the room and she tried not to notice his stuttering when he spoke.

"Well, urm, I was really big on potions in school. It was my favorite class, besides Defense Against the Dark Arts." He swallowed audibly. "I'm going to get you a pair of pants and a blanket for the night." He hurried off up the stairs to the left. It was then Hermione noticed there was no one else in the common room. With all of the commotion she hadn't realized she was laying on a couch in an empty room.

Where was everyone? Were she and Draco alone in this place? How long would they have to stay here, just the two of them?

As though he had read her thoughts from his room, Draco reappeared with a pair of black silk pajama bottoms and a fluffy cream colored comforter. Upon seeing the blanket, Hermione raised an eyebrow at him.

"What? Not everything here is black and green!" He chortled then took a seat at the desk while she slipped on his pants. They were engraved with a large green 'M.'

"There's not many people up in the dorms. Apparently not a lot of Slytherin's were invited back, either that or they weren't willing to come back. Can't say I blame them. The last time there was a conflict here, we were all ushered to the dungeons as though all of us were on His side." Hermione finished tying the trousers.

"Well, in McGonagall's defense, most of you were." A laugh escaped Draco's lips. It was lovely; warm and happy, like the taste of cinnamon. It made Hermione smile. "Also, what makes you say it's a conflict this time?"

Draco opened a smaller cabinet hidden on the under belly of the desk and took out a large bottle with dark brown liquid in it. He uncorked the bottle and a puff of smoke came out. It was the alcohol Harry was drinking back at the Gryffindor common room. He retrieved two glasses from the same cabinet and poured a fair amount of the liquid into both.

"Well, the loud crash and the alarm's makes me think that something is wrong. Maybe not a conflict just yet, but it's getting there." He rounded the couch and set her glass down on the table next to the bowl of purple paste. "Don't let that get into your bourbon smoke. It smells pretty but it tastes like cardboard." He and Hermione giggled and spent the rest of the night drinking, chatting and relaxing on the comfortable black couches in front of the fireplace.

 _Hm..The new Draco isn't half bad._

* * *

 **Hey Guys!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **As always, please review, follow, favorite or what have you!**

 **Enjoy the next installment, coming soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Hermione had awoke to a headache and a sleeping blonde haired boy on the opposite couch. Her feet were sore, but not as horrible as the night before. The paste Draco had made last night's effects obviously weren't permanent, but it did do it's job. She slowly picked herself up off of the couch to test her feet. Achy, but not terribly so.

Draco stirred as she placed her full weight on them.

"Good to see you on your feet instead of on the floor, Granger." He chuckled a sleepy laugh. Hermione smiled and started walking warily towards the door. "Where are you going?" He blinked away sleep and stood up.

"I need to get back to the common room and shower and change." She was almost to the wall she was sure they had come through last night.

"You can't go." Hermione spun and gave Draco a look. "Oh, I, no! No! I meant, they haven't announced that we can leave the dorms yet. There's a perfectly good shower upstairs. I can help you to it and then call for a house elf. See if they're allowed to go through the castle still. See if one could retrieve your belongings." She thought a moment, and then agreed.

Hermione's feet proved still too unstable for the stairs. Therefore, Draco took her once again into his arms and carried her up to the second floor. While in his warm embrace, Hermione noticed that even after a night of drinking Draco still smelled like fresh linen and peppermint. She drew her head closer to his chest. His heartbeat picked up pace when she did this.

On the second floor, Draco gingerly let Hermione down. Her arms were still around his neck when he went to straighten. He gave her a look.

"Sorry," she started adamantly, "I needed to catch my balance." She removed her arms from his neck and steadied herself instead with the banister.

"Oh, yeah, sure!" An awkward pause followed his words. "Well, the shower is to your right. I will get you a towel." His confident walk down the stairs made a tremble leap out from no where in Hermione. She sheepishly made her way to the door and pushed it open. The space was filled with opal encrusted facilities. Pale tile lined the floor and walls and a dark blue rug lay in the center.

Thinking it best to be off her feet as much as possible, Hermione passed the sink on the right and the shower on the left, respectively. On the back wall was three steps that led to a large basin of a tub. She started the water and added some soap. She stripped off her pants and shirt and had just undone her bra when a knock came to the door. Shortly after, Draco entered with a lavish green towel.

"I spoke to a house elf. You should have some clothes when you get out of the show-" He dropped his eyes quickly as Hermione struggled to put her bra back on. "I'm sorry, I am so sorry! I thought you hadn't started yet because I didn't hear the shower going!" He covered his eyes and put the towel on the sink ledge."I will leave, I am so sorry. I saw nothing, well I saw something, but not naked you! I mean, I-I, I'm sorry, I'm leaving!" He turned and almost ran head long into the door on his way out. Hermione was red in the face, but for some reason couldn't stifle her giggling.

* * *

When the bath had been drained and Hermione had dried as much as possible, she wrapped the towel around herself and made her way to the door. Draco had left folded clothes outside the bathroom with a note on top of her shoes that read " _Sorry."_ She giggled again and brought the clothes back into the bathroom to change.

* * *

Downstairs Draco was sitting on the couch he woke up on, staring at the fireplace. When Hermione entered the room he got up and offered her a seat. There were three people other than them in the common room now. All three were huddled by the desk swirling bourbon smoke in glasses and looking passive. The sight of the liquid made Hermione slightly queasy. When the Slytherin's noticed her presence, they looked upset. As though she was intruding on a private conversation.

Hermione sat on the couch she had slept on last night and Draco sat next to her.

"Look," he began, his voice was low so the other's wouldn't hear,"I am so sorry about earlier-"

"It's fine." Hermione looked at him genuinely and a smile broke out across his face. She noticed she liked when he smiled. He was handsome without it, but with it, not only did his demeanor change, but how he presented himself as a whole did too.

"Good. Good." He stated and turned his attention back to the fireplace.

"So, when will they stop looking at me like I murdered their favorite pet?" Hermione asked. Draco peered around the couch to the three other's they were sharing the room with. All three of them were silent and looking at Hermione. When Draco turned to them, they looked away.

"Oi, she's staying here for now. Get over it!" They looked up and nodded their heads in his direction. Their conversation slowly started back up again and Hermione and Draco continued theirs as well.

According to the house elves, there was now a gaping hole in the southern most tower. Something big had taken it out, but the Headmistress wasn't sure what it was. In the midst of speaking about possibilities of a dragon being to blame, the booming voice of McGonagall invaded the common room.

"Hello Almuni! Please report to the great hall at once, and steer clear of the southern tower!"

"Well sounds like the house elves have their information right!" He got up off of the couch and offered his hand to Hermione. She took it gladly and they exited the common room.

The alarms had stopped and when they reached the great hall almost everyone was already seated. Hermione spotted Ron and Ron spotted Draco.

"You're more than welcome to sit with me." It was just a whisper in her ear, but it made her warm inside. She smiled, however and politely declined. Draco headed towards the usual Slytherin table and Hermione took a seat as far as possible from Ron at the Gryffindor table. She caught his glare once and his eyes sparkled with hues of sadness and concern. A twinge of pain leaped to her heart once more and she broke his gaze. A moment later and Harry took a seat at her side.

"Are you alright?" He asked. His hair was a mess as usual and his glasses were slightly askew. It seemed he had rolled out of bed and came straight to the great hall.

"Yes, Harry. My fiance cheated on me, and I had to spend the night in the Slytherin common room. I'm great." The last part wasn't horrible. Surprisingly, Draco Malfoy had made it somewhat pleasant. And, he was so sweet the way he cared for her.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I had no idea what was going on up there, if I did, believe me I would have stopped him!" He was upset and Hermione knew he was sincere.

"I know Harry, I don't blame you. But, can we not talk about this right now. McGonagall is about to speak." Harry nodded and turned his attention to The stoic woman behind the platform in the front of the room.

"Good morning everyone." A good morning was mumbled from the crowd. "As you know, something happened in the south tower late last night. We are still investigating this. However, you are all also wondering why you are here. This is difficult to say." She cleared her throat in discomfort.

"The past month has shown a rise in a power known as The Dark Mass. These are to be followers of Voldemort that have decided to continue his legacy. The murder count is now to five, and it will only grow." Murmurs started to cross the room like a anxiety ridden breeze. "Please, please. I know you all know what this may mean. And, before it gets there we need to be ready. The Ministry has asked that we house and train those who are willing to fight. Fight for our community to live, to thrive!

"I know what this means to most of you. And, you are not being kept here against your will. If you choose not to be involved, you don't half to be. There will be a train leaving in an hour. It will take you home to your loved ones. But, those who make the decision to once again save our race: Welcome to The Order!" Some cheers broke out, but mostly dark whispers filled the room. Hermione just stared at the Headmistress who had now taken a seat. Food had appeared on the table, but no one was eating.

"I don't understand," said Harry,"what exactly does this mean?"

"It means," Hermione replied, "that we're going back to war."

* * *

 **Hey Guys!**

 **Thanks for Reading!**

 **Please Review, Favorite, Follow, What Have You!**

 **More to come, soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

The great hall went from boisterous noise about death and destruction and what happened five years ago to complete silence. Eerie was only a fraction of how to describe it. Hermione was avoiding Ron who was incessantly staring in her direction. Instead she turned to the old Slytherin table. Draco turned shortly after and gave her a smile and a nod. Then one of the other Slytherin's, _Is his name Oscar something?_ , pulled his attention away in what appeared to be an intense whispered discussion. Hermione hoped it wasn't about her presence in their common room this morning, but a feeling told her it was.

When the first alumni started to leave, Hermione stood as well. She was going to avoid Ron until she could figure out how to handle the situation. The library was not only her home at Hogwarts, it was where she felt safest. Giving a nod to Harry, she strode out of the great hall and started up the first set of stairs.

"Hermione, wait!" Ron's frantic cry was loud and sad. She ignored him and continued to climb until her arm was pulled and she was swung around forcefully. "I said wait!"

"I heard you, and then I ignored you." Hermione went to turn again, but Ron wouldn't allow it. "Ronald, let go-"

"Not until you listen to me, Hermione!" His hand was still tight on her arm.

"Why should I listen to you? What you did-Ron, you shattered me!" Hermione started to feel tears well in her eyes.

"Hermione, I know, I'm sorry, just please, listen. I know I don't deserve you. I know I hurt you. I was upset about our argument and then I got drunk, and one thing led to another and...I'm sorry, ok? It won't happen again, I swear!" Hermione's arm started to hurt from his grip.

"You're right about one thing, Ronald Weasley: it won't ever happen again because I won't ever let you hurt me like this ever again!"

"Actually, you were right about two things, Weasel."His voice was confident and strong. Draco had appeared almost out of no where and was walking up the stairs toward them. "The second thing being that you don't deserve her."

"Piss off Malfoy! This is a discussion between me and my fiance!" Ron's face became as red as his hair and his voice was trembling. His grip on Hermione's arm was tightening.

"Ow! Ron, you're hurting me! Get off!" Ron looked down at his hand and let go.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry! I am, I-"

"I don't want to hear it Ronald. I can't do this. I can't marry a man who would hurt me this bad." Hermione started to finger her ring.

"What are you saying?" Ron's face had lost all color and his eyes had turned sad. "Hermione, don't-!"

"We're over, Ronald." She said it calmly and held the ring out to Ron. He slowly reached for it as tears began to fall down his face. Placing it in his hand made Hermione's heart ache. She also didn't realize until now that when she said Ron was hurting her, Draco had taken out his wand and was currently clutching it in his right hand.

"I..but I'm sorry, Hermione." Ron was staring at the small ring in his hand.

"I know, Ron." And with that she turned to leave, but before she made it two steps Ron had started sobbing and she couldn't handle it. Hermione broke into a sprint up two flights of stairs, around three turns and finally stopping outside of the library. She collapsed to the floor and let her tears take over. Her feet were hurting again but she didn't care. It didn't matter! She had just said goodbye to her best friend, the man she was intending on being with for the rest of her life. Their plans to bare children and grow old together.

Strong arms were on her now and her name was being whispered in her ear. She leaned into Draco and let the chest of his shirt absorb her tears. He sat next to her and pulled her close, letting her cry for another man on him. When she was done he wiped away her tears and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I just did that." His face flushed slightly, but Hermione shook her head.

"No, it's ok. It was nice. Thank you." They sat there for what seemed like ages. Draco told her that Harry had come and retrieved a grieving Ron and took him back to the Gryffindor common room. She felt bad, but she knew that she had done the right thing. She had stuck up for herself, and that, through all of this mess, was what mattered most. That she stayed true to her.

"The train is leaving soon. Did you intend to catch it?" Draco had asked and Hermione looked up from the wet spot she had created on his shirt to his face. She shook her head 'no.'

"Oh good, thought I'd be in that common room all by myself."

"The others left?" She sat up further to look him in the face.

"Well, two of them are going home, the other one is moving to the Hufflepuff dormitories, I believe. They got on me this morning about you being there. I wouldn't let them bully me. I don't think Kela and Matt's leaving is going to affect the cause though. They didn't intend on staying much longer. This was more like a watered down honey moon for them."Draco laughed a little chortle.

"Well, that's sad, isn't it." Hermione added and then laughed with him.

"You have no idea..hey you deserve a butter beer. C'mon, it'll be on me." He stood and assisted her to her feet.

"Well, I think that is a very good idea, Draco." His face flushed again as it did last night, but this time he smiled.

"Thank you, Hermione." It was her turn to feel her cheeks turn hot and she smiled back at him. They started making their way to the grounds when Hermione remembered something:

"So, what did you mean by you'd be in the common room all by yourself? Did you want me to stay there with you?"

Draco fumbled with words, which was very unlike him, when he responded, "well, yes. I mean if you want to. I mean, I thought it'd be easier than staying around Weasel and all the questioning from others.."

"You're right...please don't call him that."It was an after thought, but calling him Weasel seemed to mean, even for what he did.

"Ok, I won't." They walked on to the Three Broomsticks. The warm air that hit Hermione's face while she was entering that tattered tavern felt wonderful compared to the chill and wind outside. They sat at a table near a window so they could watch the leaves being swept too and fro.

"You know, I never liked coming here when we studied at Hogwarts." Draco said between sips of his butter beer.

"Oh? Why's that?" Hermione too was sipping from her glass. The beer was warm and tasted like caramel and toffee.

"Because it was always so crowded. And, I always felt I was being judged every time I would go out somewhere. Being a Malfoy isn't always what it's cracked up to be." Hermione looked at him as he said this. His face was smiling but his eyes remained stagnant. His right hand was resting on the table, so Hermione outstretched hers.

It started with their finger tips touching, and then they slowly started to entwine. Their hands were almost completely engrossed in each others when a loud bang sounded from outside. Hermione wrenched her hand away and sprinted for the door, Draco did the same.

A large black cloud eminating from the south side of Hogwarts was visible from here.

"We need to get back, now." Draco spoke as he took Hermione's hand in his and they hurriedly made their way back to school.

* * *

 **Hello friends!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Don't forget to write a review,**

 **favorite,**

 **follow this story**

 **or what have you!**

 **See you soon for the next installment!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Running up the steps to the castle entrance proved problematic. Hermione's lungs felt like they were burning up from the inside, her feet were on fire from running again yet freezing cold from the air outside and the many puddles they sprinted through. The bottoms of their pants and shoes were soaked.

"The doors weren't closed earlier!" Draco panted from Hermione's left. He attempted to push the hulking things open but with no luck.

"Watch out, Alohamora!" Hermione pointed her wand at the middle of the doors. They would not budge, however. She tried two more times, on the last attempt they were both thrown backward through the air and landed with a loud 'thump' a good distance away.

"Well, the shield charm works like a charm!" Draco huffed and tried to regain his composure. Hermione was still laying on the ground, the wind knocked out of her. Draco made an attempt after swaying a bit to get her to her feet as well, but she could only sit up. He knelt next to her and rubbed her back as she tried to catch her breath.

"In-deed." Was all she could get out. For a moment, they sat like that. Him rubbing her back, her breath finally coming back and filling her lungs with a sharp intake; much like taking a hard pull from a cigarette. The smoke had become thicker from over their heads and the darker than it had been before. There was a fire, she knew, she just wondered if anyone was injured. She worried briefly about Harry and George and Ron. _Don't think about him right now..._ a sting, not unlike a bees hit her heart. But, that was all that came. It was odd, truly but she didn't ponder on it long.

"We need to get back to Hogsmede. See if they can get a letter to the Headmistress. We need to let her know we are out here." Hermione nodded and exerted almost all of the strength she had to hoist herself up onto her feet.

They re-entered the Three Broomsticks and Draco told the barkeep the situation. Hermione took a seat at the table where their butter beers lay untouched. She sipped knowingly as Draco sat back down, parchment in hand.

"Marv said he'd let us use his owl to send McGonagall a message. Hopefully it will be able to get in." Marv came to their table and put another round of butter beer down as well as ink and a tattered quill. They mumbled a 'thank you' to him as he shuffled away, and then Draco began to write. His letters were beautiful; long, curled words rose from his fingertips it seemed. Hermione had no idea his penmanship was so lovely. Then again, she never really paid attention to Draco much throughout school. She had been the butt of his jokes. Seeing him now, like this, not only was it refreshing it was actually quite pleasant. She had learned so much about this man in such a short time, and she was surprised at how happy this fact made her.

The Draco she had known was no more. Now a handsome, genuine man sat in front of her. She sipped again from her beer and wondered if it was the alcohol or her thoughts that had made her go warm inside.

"That should do." He said looking up. He noticed she was staring and smiled. She finally caught herself and slipped out a quick apology. "It's alright, I'll admit I do the same to you sometimes."

"You do?" She blushed.

"Well, yes." He got up, the tips of his ears pink, and walked back to Marv who took the letter Draco had written to the back. When he came back and sat at the table, the silence was palpable.

"So," he cleared his throat,"Marv said he'd let us know if we get a reply."

"Oh good." Hermione sipped her drink again and felt her head getting fuzzy. She peered out the window and found black smoke creeping through the main street from the castle. The wind must have been carrying it.

They sat in silence for what seemed like ages. Pondering their own questions, staring out the window and trying to think up some conversation starters. Marv came to the table and plopped down a letter. Draco opened it and Hermione saw a glimpse of handwriting. It wasn't Draco's. She watched his face fall before asking what had happened.

"Are they going to let us back in?" She asked.

"Not tonight. Says the damage is too sufficient and they can't let anyone in or out until the body count is finished." Hermione found truth in his words and the realization that this war was going to be different than the last.

"Body count?" She repeated.

"Yes. She said she will have house elves fetch us when we can come back, but right now they can't free up any man power." Draco placed the parchment down on the table and took a long swig of his butter beer.

"So, what do we do now? Where do we go from here?" Hermione's glass was in her hand but it was no longer warm and comforting.

"Well, we can get a couple of room's at the Hogs Head and stay there the night. Not like we have much choice, really.." He put his empty glass down and reached for the other. "We can do that, dry up and then wander around Hogsmede for a while, if you like?" Hermione nodded in agreement.

The conversation eventually picked back up and they both finished their drinks. Draco bought a bottle of fire whiskey to take to the Inn with them.

* * *

They arrived at the Hogs Head to find Dumbledore went on vacation. He had left a woman name Desire in charge. She was a short woman with a stout shape. Her hair was curly and bright red. Her nose stuck out at an awkward angle, implying it had been broken on multiple occasions. She ignored Hermione when they first walked in and gave all of her attention to Draco.

"How can I help you today, sir?" She attempted a seductive tone which made Hermione uncomfortable in an almost angry way.

"My friend and I were looking for shelter for the night. We'd like two rooms please." Her face fell when she glanced at Hermione and her tone became more stone like.

"We only have one room open, everything else is occupied." She studied her nails, took a file out of the bush of hair on her head and began on the middle finger on her right hand.

"Well," Draco looked at Hermione. It wasn't like there was anywhere else they could stay the night! Unless they found a really cozy box outside, this was the last resort. Hermione shrugged her shoulders and Draco continued, "we will take the one room then."

"Of course you will." It was a mumble, but she shot a glare in Hermione's direction when she said it. Hermione's face heated up and she was about to reply when the woman started speaking again.

"Up the stairs, last door on the right." She handed Draco the key, and made sure to linger an extra second while doing so in hopes of touching his hand.

"Thank you." He seemed not to notice.

Hermione and Draco made their way up the stairs, their shoes slapping against the dark wood making an unnerving sound. They reached the landing and walked side by side to the last door on the right. Draco unlocked it with the key and they stepped inside.

The room was large. It's walls were dark as the wood below them and there was a sea foam green, square rug in the middle of it. An old dresser stood to the right with a mirror over it. There was a door that led to the bathroom and one king sized bed against the center wall, facing them.

"You can have the bed." Draco stated bluntly.

"And where would you sleep? The bathtub?" Hermione let out a laugh.

"Hey, I'd make it work!" He joked in return.

"That's ridiculous, Draco. The bed is big enough for both of us and if we don't want to touch, it would be easily doable." Draco's smirk came playfully to his lips at the word 'if'. But, Hermione didn't seem to notice.

"Do you want to shower first? I'll dry our clothes while you're doing so." Hermione offered and Draco graciously accepted. He stripped his shoes off in the corner of the room and pulled a towel from one of the drawers of the dresser.

"I'll leave my clothes just inside the door for you." He said as he turned the door on the bathroom. "No funny business now," he winked, "and thank you for offering to dry my clothes."Hermione gave a laugh and nodded.

In the couple minutes after she heard the shower turn on she took off her clothes and shoes. She performed a drying spell that Harry and Ron had teased her about for learning, initially. But, after the spell saved their asses in the Forrest of Dean a few times the boys let it go. Her clothes now warm and dry, she redressed and lightly opened the door to the bathroom.

She tried her hardest not to open the door too far, or to glance around too much, but curiosity got the better of her, and she glanced up.

* * *

 **Hey Friends!**

 **Thanks for Reading!**

 **Review, Follow, Favorite, What Have You!**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Opening the door slowly and soundlessly, Hermione's eyes went to the shower. She didn't fully intend to sneak a look at the naked blonde man in there, but before she could stop herself she had. Now she was just studying his features. His back was towards her and it was muscular and strong. His arms raised above his head to wash the soap out of his hair, and he unknowingly flexed his biceps and his back muscles contracted making Hermione let out a small squeak of surprise. She clapped a hand on her mouth and her eyes made their way down his backside.

His butt looked firm, but nice; like he could fill a pair of jeans very well. His thighs were as muscular as his back, as well as his calves. Satisfied, and feeling slightly guilty, Hermione picked up his clothes and shut the door. She performed her drying spell on them and then on both pairs of their shoes.

The shower stopped then and moments later Draco appeared in the doorway with just a towel covering his lower half. He gave a smirk Hermione's way and she blushed and averted her eyes. Not so quickly that she couldn't notice that he had abs for days and his chest was clean shaven and well defined. Remembering the image made her cheeks heat more.

"All yours." He said simply and went to the pile of clothes she had laid on the dresser. He started picking out his shirt when she entered the bathroom. She had stripped down to her underwear before she even realized that she had forgotten a towel. She poked her head out of the bathroom to ask Draco for one, but he wasn't there. Figuring she'd be quick, she darted into the bedroom and to the dresser. She had just opened the towel drawer when the door opened and Draco stood in it's wake with a grin on his face.

He walked in, closed the door behind him and then stood facing it. He said "You know, if you don't want me to keep seeing you in your underwear, you need to do a better job." He chuckled and Hermione gave a small laugh before feeling her body tense and her face get warm again.

"Sorry!" Was all she could reply, and she snuck back into the bathroom.

The shower was warm and it washed away all of her worry and quite a bit of the pain in her feet. When she stepped out they were nothing more than a dull ache. She retrieved her clothes from the sink lip and changed before wrapping her hair in the towel and heading back to the main room.

Draco sat with a tray of food in front of him. A coffee table and two chairs had appeared while she was grooming.

"There you are; I was starting to wonder if you'd drown!" His grin made a smile appear on her face like magic. "Here, sit, I ordered us food. I hope you like what I picked for you." And, she did. They shared all of the roasted beef, biscuits, mashed potatoes and vegetables he had ordered.

"Thank you for this, Draco." His name on her lips tasted better than the food, for some strange reason.

"I'm glad you appreciate it, Hermione." She wondered briefly if her name had the same effect on him. Draco pulled out the fire whiskey and filled two glasses with it. They clanked them together and drank it down. It was a burning cinnamon flavor that Hermione didn't much care for, but she had two more glasses anyway, and Draco matched her in drinks.

It was late afternoon by the time they had finished their meal. Due to the condition of Hermione's feet, they decided Draco would go alone to pick up pajamas and new clothes for the next day.

Feeling restless, however, Hermione wandered the halls in the Inn when Draco left for the errands. She walked the corridors slowly until she came to the portrait of Ariana, Dumbledore's sister. She was lovely and Hermione felt saddened that her life had ended too soon.

She walked up to the portrait and asked it a simple question.

"Can you take us back to Hogwarts?" Ariana shook her head 'no' and gave Hermione a solemn look.

"Can you see over there? Is it bad?" Ariana turned around and slowly turned back and nodded her head 'yes'.

"Can you see the dead? Is Harry there? Luna? Neville?..Ron?" At the sound of his name another bee stung her heart. Ariana didn't notice or ignored Hermione's flinch of pain when it struck. She just stood in her portrait and gave an apologetic shrug.

"Well, thank you, Ariana. I appreciate you answering my questions." The girl smiled then, and it was beautiful.

Hermione returned to her and Draco's room and sat on the bed. She needed time to be alone and think, what better time than now?

 _I can't make sense of any of this. Ron, it only hurts slightly to say and think his name now. How could that be? We were engaged, we were happy...we were together almost five years! What changed? Am I just in shock from everything that's going on?_

A lot of questions came to her, but no answers. She was lost in thought still when Draco entered carrying three bags, all of different colors. He set them down on the floor and walked over to where she sat unmoving on the bed. He sat gently next to her and caressed her cheek. This seemed to bring her out of it, and she held his hand in place with hers on her cheek. She looked at him deeply then, and he back at her. Like he was seeing into her soul.

"Would you like to change in here or the bathroom?" He asked finally. She nodded toward the bathroom and he stood up walked to the bags on the floor and handed her the lime green one. "Here." He said handing it to her. "It's all I could find, I apologize in advance." That smirk had made it's way back onto his lips and Hermione wondered what he was playing at.

She took the bag and went to the bathroom to change. Inside appeared to be only a scrap of fabric. Taking it out she recognized it as a nightgown that was a deep red in color. Putting it on proved to be simple, but it came to just above her knees and the top was low cut. There were no sleeves.

Looking at herself in the mirror she noticed how pale she looked. Not just her body, but her dark red fabric didn't help much with that fact. But it was clean and, though small, it was comfortable. She put her other clothes into the bag and headed back into the main room. Upon entering she spotted Draco sitting on the bed, reading a piece of parchment.

"An owl came while you were changing. Someone will be here tomorrow to escort us back to the castle." His brows furrowed as he reached the end of the message, and then he looked up. His eyes widened and his jaw hung slightly.

"I didn't think it'd be that short." He joked. She laughed.

"It's more comfortable than you think." She replied. It was then that she noticed his apparel and it was her turn to become speechless. When he shifted in the dimly lit room, she could tell that he was shirtless and wearing nothing but long cotton bottoms. She was moving to the bed but not of her own accord. Her tender feet just seemed to carry her there.

She sat down next to Draco and they studied each other for a moment. Her heart was pounding faster and she could feel small sparks shooting out of her finger tips to his as their hand rested on the bed.

"Would you like to go to bed?" His voice sounded like he was struggling to talk. All she could do in return was nod.

He climbed over to his side of the bed and they both got under the covers. They faced one another. His breath sweet on her face. Smelling the familiarity of it sent a shiver down her spine. They had moved closer together and Draco began to speak.

"When I said earlier that I stare at you, I didn't mean to sound creepy. I like to look at you, Hermione...you're beautiful. That's what I really meant." Hermione was flattered by this. She had never been treated so sweetly, not even by Ron.

"Thank you, Draco. That means a lot to me." She moved closer to him, and him to her until her chest was almost touching his and their noses were an inch apart.

He reached up and kissed her forehead and she melted. Something about all of this just felt right. And, it bothered her that it did. She nuzzled her head into his neck and he held her then. Strong arms wrapped her in a tight embrace. Her heart beat was matching his; going a mile a minute. Their chests were touching and she could feel the warmth of his skin and the hardness of his muscles. Their legs entwined and her bare thighs touched his covered ones.

 _Whatever's happening, I like it. This feels so right. But...Ron..?_

She realized in that moment that she had not been mourning from the loss of a lover earlier. She had not been crying because she was devastated that 'the man of her dreams' had fallen into bed with another, because quite frankly he wasn't the man of her dreams. She hurt and cried and made a stink about Ron cheating on her because he devalued their friendship and the respect she thought he had for her was destroyed.

He was her best friend and this engagement, the cheating, all of it had ruined that friendship, that trust! She came to the conclusion that he was not the one, he was just a boy that she had loved as a brother and it had spiraled out of control. It became it's own monster.

But, all of these answers just led to another question: if he wasn't the one, who was?

 _At least I know, I'm ok...This is ok..._

The pinprick of hurt she had felt when she said Ron's name in her head dissipated. She nuzzled softly into Draco and fell asleep.

* * *

 **Hey Friends!**

 **Thanks for Reading!**

 **Review, Follow, Favorite, What Have You!**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

They awoke entangled in each other. Him smiling a sleepy smile, and her nightgown hanging slightly off of her shoulder. Through the haze of whatever was happening between the two of them, a knock sounded on the door. They both sat up, and Draco headed to the door. Hermione got out of bed shortly after and grabbed a bag of clothes that Draco had bought the day before.

"Sir, Headmistress has sent Lilac for Missur Malfoy and Miss Granger." A house elf was at the door. A floppy bow placed delicately on her over sized head. Draco invited the elf in to have a seat and then motioned to Hermione that it was ok to change in the bathroom. She did so quickly as to allow Draco enough time to change. She had struck up a conversation with the little elf by the time he had returned.

"Is Missur and Miss ready?" The small one asked. Hermione and Draco nodded and the elf took their hands in hers. "Hold on." She said and then she apparated them all into the castle.

They were outside of the great hall, it smelled as though breakfast had just been served. They thanked Lilac and then entered the hall together. They sat together at the most empty table. Hermione let her gaze wander to Harry and Ron's table. Ron was not there, but Harry was. When he saw her his face lifted, and then he noticed Draco and it fell. It became unreadable. She carried on, however and turned back to the food, and back to the blonde haired boy that made her feel things.

"Attention, alumni, attention!" Headmistress McGonagall was at the podium in the front of the room. What little conversation that was going on stopped and full attention was placed on the bold woman in the front of the room.

"As you all know, training starts today, after breakfast we will break you all into teams. New spells will be taught, and dueling in a war setting will be the primary focus." A hushed whisper here and there was heard, but no more. "As for the explosion we experienced yesterday, we only lost three. The names of the dead are as follows.." She listed off two women and a man's name, none of which Hermione knew closely. But, others did. There were shouts of agony and audible sobbing throughout the room.

 _My friends are ok._

The thought helped her, but she still hurt for those who had loss. Hermione's face must have shown her feelings because Draco put his hand on her back and was rubbing it softly. At first the touch felt like an electric shock; surprising yet pleasant. It switched to a warm touch in an instant though, and it was comforting. She didn't notice many people looking at them now. Even if she did, she wouldn't have cared. They didn't know Draco how she did now. He wasn't all bite. He had grown, matured and the man he is now is genuine, caring and still very handsome.

Hermione leaned into his touch a bit as McGonagall finished her notes for the day. "Please, if you are not training, return to your dorms. No wandering off of the grounds," her eyes lingered on Draco and Hermione, "and for those of you staying in the south wing, you will be moved to the other common rooms. Many will be set up in the dungeons." Loud groans sounded, but the Headmistress continued.

"There is plenty of room down there! I don't want to hear it, it is for your safety! The lists of the room changes will be in the back of the hall. Please, don't crowd them after training."

Draco looked at Hermione, "You can stay in my room, if you like. The others will be ready to burst after everyone moves." She took him in, his hand now only resting on the small of her back.

"If you're room is still there and not claimed by anyone else!" She joked but he just laughed and shook his head.

"No, they won't be able to get in there. One, it's hidden, two is enchanted beyond that to keep anyone I don't want in there, out. It's been passed down through the Malfoy family for generations. Only one of my bloodline can use it." Hermione smiled and considered her options. She wouldn't much like being in a room with four to six other people; she'd become accustomed to her own room now that she had been out of Hogwarts for years. But, last night was a one time deal because they had no choice...

 _But it felt right..._

The thought floated through her mind and her smile widened.

"Ok," she said, "I will be your new roommate." He grinned and she felt herself shiver again. He really is handsome, especially when he smiles.

* * *

Training that day was interesting. She had been paired with Seamus and she had kicked his ass, but only barely. She was too distracted by Draco. The way he moved his body, and how his wand flicked around gracefully with every spell and charm he cast. It was captivating and beautiful to watch him duel.

Harry was in charge of the session due to his vast knowledge of the subject. He had taught them a new disarming spell, a new charm to throw your opponent out of your way in order to flee from them, and a dangerous new spell that could slit a man's throat before he even knew you were casting it. They obviously were not practicing the last one on each other. But the first two could be heard being chanted through out the room.

When it was over Hermione found Draco and they made their way out of the great hall. Many crowded the list of room changes and they wanted to get back before they were bombarded by new people who didn't want to be there in the first place. As they started down the stairs, a hand grabbed Hermione's arm. It wasn't painful, but it surprised her. She squeaked as she turned around.

"Hermione, can I talk to you a moment?" Harry was standing there looking disheveled but confident.

Draco turned and started back up the stairs but Hermione put a hand on his shoulder. "It's ok, Draco, it's just Harry. I will meet you there." He didn't look happy about it, but obeyed her wish and turned on his heel and headed to the room they would now share.

Once out of earshot, Harry began. "Where were you? We were all worried you were one of the ones that...that..well, you know." He shuddered at the thought and Hermione pulled him into a hug.

"I'm ok Harry. I'm sorry to put you through that. Draco took me for a drink. The south tower exploded and we were stuck outside of the castle for the night." Harry's mouth gawked open awkwardly. He recognized it was unbecoming and closed it before asking:

"Where did you stay? Did you see what hit the castle?" Hermione shook her head in frustration. She recounted her and Draco's night, the fight with Ron, her realization that she wasn't really in love with him, she just loved him. If that made sense.

"Wow..you know, he's pretty upset still. It seems like you just got over him." It was mean, intentional or not. He was accusing her of something, and she wasn't going to lay back and let him. Boy Who Lived or not!

"I understand that, Harry. And, I'm still hurt too. But, it's hard to get over someone you never really actually cared for like that. I mean, yes, I care for Ron, but as a friend. It took him cheating on me to realize it. I should actually probably thank him for it, in all honesty. If he hadn't of done that, I would have made a big mistake-"

"In marrying him." Harry finished her sentence for her. It wasn't exactly how she was going to phrase it, but it was true.

"Harry, nothing is happening between Draco and I. At least I don't think so...either way, it's not something I'm going to discuss with you. Ron was and is my friend. But, he can't be my lover or husband. It just won't work. That's the truth." Harry took a moment to process her words.

"As long as you're happy, I guess."He finally admitted.

"Don't sound so happy!" She scoffed and he gave her a shy look.

"Do you want me to get a house elf to bring you your stuff from the dorm? I'm guessing your staying in the dungeon with Malfoy."

"Draco." She corrected him. "And, I can do that. Thank you for the offer though, Harry." He shrugged off her correction and they said goodbye. He went back inside of the great hall, but she went in search of an elf. She knew from her days of S.P.E.W. that they had a room that they stayed in not far from the Gryffindor common room. If she asked nicely, maybe the elf could just pop into her dorm room, grab her trunk and pop back into the hallway to give it to her.

* * *

When Hermione reached the floor below the common room, she noticed it was much darker than usual. There were no candles floating here. Maybe they needed all the light they could get to search for the bodies of the fallen?

She made her way down a corridor and passed one of the smaller libraries the castle held. Since the large one had been built, hundreds of years ago, this one became out of date. There were no longer any books in it, just dusty shelves and cobwebs.

Hermione turned a corner and was confronted with a solid form. She walked right into it without noticing and fell backwards, landing on her back.

Looking up, the tall mass was shadowed and frightening in the hallway lit only by the moon sweeping in from the windows. He made for her, and she struggled to regain her footing.

 _What the hell..?_

* * *

 **Hey Friends!**

 **Thanks for Reading!**

 **Review, Follow, Favorite, What Have You!**

 **See you in the next chapter!**

 **(BIG things to happen next time! Don't miss out!)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

The hulking figure hovering over her was shadowed but it was clear he meant harm. Hermione scuttled anxiously backward on the hard tile floor to get some distance between them. She whipped out her wand and pointed it at the figure. Before the hex could leave her lips, however, her wand hand was slapped and her wand flew off into the darkness.

The figure had lunged forward and closed the space between them in one stride.

"You gonna hurt me, Hrmp mione?" And in an instant she recognized Ron's angry voice. He had been drinking, it was obvious, but what was he doing over here?

"Ron, you scared me. Help me up." She reached for his hand only to have it slapped away like he had done to her want. Her palm stung and she wandered what the hell he thought he was doing. She backed herself up against a wall and stood using it. She started to move backward until the moonlight showed her his face. He had been crying. There were tear stains down his cheeks. In his left hand was a bottle of dark liquid. It swished as he walked.

"Why would I help the woman that broke mahhee heart?" He thumped his chest.

"Ronald, this is a conversation for another time, like when you're sober!" Hermione's voice trembled slightly and her eyes started to search for her wand.

 _There it is!_

She lunged to her right, where it lay on the ground, but before her hand could grab it she had been grabbed around the wait and thrown back into the stone wall. She let out a groan of pain as she started to slide to the ground. The back of her head felt warm, and her hair was becoming slick with red.

Ron hoisted her back to her feet and slammed her again. He threw the bottle over his shoulder and lifted her by the neck with his newly freed hand. With the other he took out his wand and pointed it to her temple.

"Ron!" She choked, "Ron, please!" Her world was growing dark around the edges.

"No! You don't 'Ron, please' me! Hrmp mione. You hurt me! Now I get to hurt you!" A loud bang echoed through the air. Ron flew to the side, his grip on Hermione's throat not completely detaching itself before the sudden movement. She was flung with him and landed on the ground. Ron had gone limp and she choked to regain her breath and her use of speech.

"Hermione! Are you alright?" Draco had appeared by her side. He gingerly lifted the top half of her body into his arms as he kneeled next to her. "Your head, your face. I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner!"

Hermione was coughing still and her vision was going in and out. She knew he was there, though. She knew he had saved her.

"Draco.." it was a whisper, but he heard it.

She felt heat trickling down her face. She knew it was blood. Her consciousness was wavering and the darkness on the side of her vision was growing darker until they finally took over and she was engulfed in it.

* * *

Hermione woke in the hospital wing. Her head was achy but her face no longer held the heat it had when she was in his arms.

 _Draco!_

Where was he? She looked around the room. It was clean and smelled like bleach. A chair had been pulled up next to her bed and next to that was a nightstand. It held a vase with flowers in it, there was a note tucked underneath.

 _"Hermione,_

 _They kicked me out of your room when the training session started. I tried to convince them to let me stay, but they weren't having it. Potter visited you. We had a discussion and I think we have an understanding now._

 _The prat that hurt you is probably home by now...with a few new broken bones._

 _I'm sorry I couldn't get to you sooner. When I didn't see you for a while, I knew something was wrong. It's like I felt it in the pit of my stomach. I hope I'm not crossing any lines here, but I put all your belongings in my room. I hope you'll still consider being my roommate!"_

The last part made her giggle, which she then regretted due to the pain in her head. From the date on the letter she found she had only been out since last night. Draco had also included the location of his hidden room and the password to get into it. The password made her blush.

Madam Pomfrey let Hermione leave after some last minute tests. Hermione was given a solution to drink before bed that night, but was assured she would be completely healed in the morning.

Hermione made her way down the staircases, and through the twisting corridors to the Slytherin common room. It was deserted, which she appreciated. She didn't want to be bombarded with questions about what happened right now. She climbed the stairway to the right. When she reached the landing she turned to her right. There was nothing but a slicked stone wall. She approached it and gave the password.

"Hermione." The door appeared and she grabbed the handle and went inside. Draco's room was lovely. It had cream colored sheets and a comforter. It went nicely with the navy blue walls and the soft, plush cream carpet. The furniture matched and was made of dark wood, even the bed! There was a fireplace on the right side of the room adorned with a light gray stone and couch in the middle of the room that matched the walls. A brown blanket lay on it's back. The dresser was near the door and there was another door on the left that she was sure led to his personal bathroom.

In the bathroom, that matched the colors of the bedroom perfectly, there was a large dark wooden cabinet. Opening it she found towels, candles and bubble bath soap. She took out a bunch of small candles and a plan formed in her head. She placed them all over the room and lit them. The lights were already dimmed and she conjured some flower petals, but thought better of it. She lit a fire in the fireplace, showered and then changed. Then, Hermione waited.

Her wait wasn't long, however. Draco came in as she finished pouring wine into the second glass.

"What is all of this?" He asked stepping through the door that quickly disappeared behind him.

"A thank you." Hermione said, walking closer to him. He looked at her now, his gray eyes soft and caring. "For saving my life."

"Hermione," he started but she closed the distance between them and hugged him. The embrace tightened as his arms wrapped around her frame. She looked up at his face then. "You are beautiful." His face lowered to hers and she brought hers up to his.

They stood there, looking into each others eyes, their faces inches apart. He closed his eyes, and she closed hers.

Then they closed the distance between them and their lips touched for the first time.

* * *

 **Hey Friends!**

 **Thanks for Reading!**

 **Review, Follow, Favorite, What Have You!**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

His lips were soft and warm yet the kiss was incredibly intense. Her body had come alive and she tingled from the tips of her fingers to her toes. She parted her lips, allowing the kiss to deepen. His tongue was now exploring her mouth, wrestling with her tongue all the while.

Draco's hands began some of their own exploring. Starting at her shoulders, they worked their way down to Hermione's waist. He pulled her pelvis into his and she shivered. Hermione took it farther and put her arms on his chiseled chest and started to unbutton his shirt.

Noticing her game, Draco took off her shirt over her head, stopping the kiss for only a moment. His eyes met hers before they began again. They were full of love, and his were full of fire. When they continued, Draco picked Hermione up and she wrapped her legs around him. He started to move to the bed with her in his arms.

Draco laid her down gently and moved his lips to her neck. Soft kisses landed on her and Hermione was vibrating from them. He moved to her breasts and kissed where the bra didn't cover, then continued down her stomach. Right before her jean buttons, he stopped. An evil grin spreading across his face.

"Why'd you stop?" She half moaned it.

"You were just in the hospital wing, love." His shirt was unbuttoned most of the way down, and there was a definite bulge by his zipper. He was stunning. His abs constricting with every deep breath he took. Hermione felt herself become frustrated.

Seeing this, Draco quipped, "Don't worry, we will continue this, trust me, we will." His smile was more for himself than for her now. "I don't want you to over exert yourself." There was concern in his eyes, and she knew he was right.

"Here," he undid his pants and unbuttoned and then took off the remainder of his shirt, then he helped her out of her jeans.

"This isn't helping me relax, Draco." She cooed. His grin became playful.

"Well, maybe this will." He ushered her under the covers and she obeyed. He then crawled under them himself and pulled her tight to him. Their faces were to each others, but they weren't touching. He lightly kissed her cheek, then her nose, then her lips.

"Get comfy, love. I don't plan on letting go anytime soon." They kissed goodnight and stayed nestled together until morning.

* * *

It had been two weeks since that first kiss and they hadn't gone farther than that they had that night. It was frustrating, but Hermione understood why Draco wasn't pushing it. She had been through a traumatic break up as well as a concussion. Speaking of, Ron had tried to apologize to her through Harry. As soon as Hermione understood what Harry was stuttering about, however, she shut him down.

He had apologized immediately. Besides that one incident, Harry and Hermione's friendship remained unblemished. Hermione could tell that Harry didn't really appreciate how much time she and Draco had been spending together, nor the frequency of their holding hands and he did once see them give each other a small kiss. However, he tried to hide it. It wasn't his place, and as long as Hermione was happy and safe, that's all that mattered. And, if Draco couldn't keep her safe, he would!

Hermione knew Harry felt this way, it was unspoken conversation between the two of them. But, she was a grown woman, she could care for herself if the need presented itself. And, the time was coming that she might have to do that.

The Dark Mass had killed five more people. Their numbers were growing, and spies on the inside had reported that they knew about the training. They planned on taking to Hogwarts within the next few months. With Christmas being only two days away, mostly everyone in the castle was heading home to their families for a long needed break. Hermione wasn't however.

She had written home and told her parents what had happened between her and Ron, and they were furious. Not with her, of course, but she didn't want to go home and have to talk about it again. Her parents, thankfully, understood and they agreed to let her have her space. She believed they were going to her Aunt Faye's house for festivities anyway.

She also knew that with Hogwarts nearly empty for the holiday, it was left more vulnerable than ever.

Draco and Hermione clambered over the threshold of the Slytherin common room. Training today had been exhausting and long. The Headmistress wanted to make sure that before people boarded the train home tonight they would be prepared, so the session today consisted of cramming different spells, hexes, charms and jinxes into their heads. Dueling, usually done with one partner, was made with multiple partners to get a sense of how unfair war will be. Their bodies hurt and their minds were swimming with too much knowledge. Even Hermione, who loved learning, thought it was a tad too much.

They sat on the larger of the two black couches in the room. Most of the others that had been moved to the dungeon common room were in their rooms, packing, laughing or resting before headed to the train.

"Hermione, I have a question for you and it's really hard for me to ask." Draco's tone made Hermione sit up straighter and her mind automatically flew to the worst possible idea.

"Uh, sure." Seeing how worried she had become, Draco took her hands in his.

"It's not bad, I promise you." His charming smile came to his lips. "Hermione, would you want to meet my parents?" His words were hard and she was temporarily speechless.

"I, urm, Draco, of course I would." His eyes lightened slightly. "But, I wasn't planning on leaving the castle for the holidays. I want to continue training and be here in case they attack the castle while everyone else is away." Draco's face turned to stone.

"Don't be upset, please-" But before she could finish he was already shaking his head.

"No, I'm not. I..I'm glad you'd like to meet them...because they're coming to Hogwarts, tonight."

* * *

 **Hey Friends!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Review, Favorite, Follow, What Have You!**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

"You're parents are coming here? To Hogwarts? Why? How?" Hermione's thoughts were numerous and loud, running through her head faster than floo powder.

Draco made a small noise that sounded like a stifled laugh. "Hermione, calm down. It's alright. Yes, my parents are coming here. They should arrive in a few hours time. I'm sorry to spring this on you. And, they asked to come, and McGonagall agreed to let them. They want to help, at least my mom does..."His eyes trailed off and Hermione understood now why he had become stone like earlier.

"You don't think your father is coming back in earnest?" She questioned.

"He says he is, and I can say truthfully that he is a man of his word. But...I don't know, something doesn't sit well with me about it. And, once he finds out about out our, eh hem, extra circular activities together..I'm just worried." He put a hand to his head as if a headache had suddenly struck him.

"Draco, he doesn't have to know if you don't want him to, and we will make sure we keep an eye on him." Hermione explained.

"No, Hermione, no." He took a deep breath and released his hand from his temple. "I want them to know, and I want them to meet you. It was a hard question for me to ask because I thought you'd be frightened." She gave Draco a look.

"Not like that! I meant, you might have thought I was trying to move this along too fast. I know that you're still hurt over the red headed moron and I just-" Hermione didn't allow him to finish his sentence. She pulled him into a semi-rough kiss.

When she released him, he just stared at her. His gray eyes melting her into a puddle.

"I would love to meet your parents, Draco." She let out shyly. "I'm not frightened, or intimidated. And..I don't think we're moving to fast, if you don't. Yes, Ron hurt me, quite literally, but a part of me feels like that needed to happen. So I could genuinely get over our relationship, our friendship. It wouldn't have ever been the same. And, in his actions, it caused me to be able to let go of him from my life wholly." He looked at her then, he was proud. He embraced her and they sat like that for a while. No talking, no kissing, just holding one another in an expression of love that has been deemed overrated.

When they finally broke apart, Draco rubbed her cheek and kissed her head lightly.

"C'mon," he said,"there's something I want to show you."

* * *

Draco held her hand as they walked the halls of Hogwarts. It was surreal; the boy who taunted her, whose house she was once a captive in, they were walking hand in hand now and she couldn't be more content. Her left arm burned when she recalled the memory of the Malfoy Manor. Bellatrix Lestrange's full weight on top of her; cutting into Hermione's arm with magic. A word so cruel forever etched on her. This was another reason for her initial protest to go to Draco's home and meet his family. She didn't want these images to haunt her again; it had nothing to do with formally meeting his parents. Just the hurt their home had inflicted on her made her not want another visit.

Her face had turned into a frown thinking all of this. Draco did not catch it, however. He seemed excited for something.

They reached the bottom of a set of stairs and began to climb. _The east wing? Why here? What are you up to, Mr. Malfoy?_

Her thoughts made her heart pick up pace, and there began to be a slight bounce in her step as well.

When they reached the top of the staircase, they were presented with a door. It wasn't as tall or embellished as most doors at wasn't hidden and it didn't need a password. It was just a plain wooden door, with a bronze knob that seemed to be loose.

Draco opened the door and allowed Hermione to step in first. And, the sight that filled her eyes was gorgeous, there was no denying it.

Crimson draped the room in a velvet cloth hanging from the ceiling. Candles filled the air, carefully placed far enough away from the cloth to not start a fire. There was a large bay window at the far corner. It was open slightly, and it let the cool wind of the night in. In the center of the room sat a squat, rounded table and two chairs lined with green linen.

Hermione was speechless as Draco walked over to the closest chair and pulled it out, awaiting her to sit. She did so and scooted herself in. Draco sat opposite her and house elves started their way in with covered silver plates.

"Draco, what is all of this?" She asked as a petite elf started to pour wine into a glass for her.

"Well, I knew the shock of my parents visit may be a bit of a load to handle, so I wanted to celebrate our own Christmas. Without anyone thinking they had to impress." He gave her a curt nod, and she blushed.

"It's beautiful Draco, but I didn't bring your present with me!" She exclaimed.

"That's quite alright, beautiful. Just knowing you cared enough to get me one can hold me through for a couple more days."

"Of course I care," a twinge of hurt in her voice.

Draco took a swig of his wine before saying," I know you do. And, I you. That's why I planned all of this. Now, here." He pulled out a small box from the pocket of his trousers and handed it to her. It was wrapped in a light blue paper and topped with the tiniest white bow she had ever seen.

"Draco! You didn't have to do this!" Hermione allowed him to place the box in her hand.

"Yes, I did. And, beyond that, I wanted to, Hermione." She delicately unwrapped the paper to find a black square box. _Jewelry._ She thought.

Opening at the hinge, the box revealed a silver necklace with a good sized diamond hanging down the middle, sitting on a plush white satin cloth. "Oh my," she whispered.

"Draco, this is beautiful, thank you." Draco nodded, then got up from his seat to assist her put it on.

Once fastened, Draco commented on how lovely it looked on her, and she blushed. They then ate and spoke about the upcoming days, the wine, when he had the time to plan and decorate this whole evening.

"Well, it was certainly an adventure." He chuckled out and Hermione suppressed a giggle as to not spit food out of her mouth. "Hermione, I have one last question for you?" She swallowed and Draco took her hand from across the table.

"Oh?" She inquired.

"Hermione, would you..be my girlfriend?"

* * *

 **Hey Friends!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Don't forget to write a review,**

 **Favorite,**

 **Follow,**

 **What Have You!**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Hey Friends! Just a quick little note, and I don't usually do this, but it was brought to my attention that some may think my story name isn't accurate.

This story is about the second war to come to a head and take place AT Hogwarts (not the Second Wizarding War over all). I know it's the third wizarding war and I can see how the title can be misleading.

I hope this cleared some stuff up, and I hope you all continue to enjoy the story!

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen**

Hermione sat speechless for a moment. But, before Draco's eyes could turn sad, she replied:

"Of course, Draco!" His face relaxed and she didn't realize how stressed out the question had made him. They stood and wrapped their arms around each other. Being in this moment, in his arms, Hermione didn't know until that moment that this was all she had ever wanted: To love with all of her heart, and to be loved the same amount in return.

They finished their dinner and headed back to the Slytherin common room, hand in hand.

* * *

The common room was still as everyone had already boarded the train home. Draco had explained that his mother and father would be staying in the Hog's Head. He said they had told him it was because there wasn't enough room at Hogwarts. Hermione guessed it was actually because McGonagall didn't actually trust them.

They took a seat on the couch in front of the fire place and snuggled up into the other's arms.

 _Draco Malfoy is my boyfriend, Ron and I are no longer on speaking terms, and Harry and Ginny are having a baby. What world is this? When did I crash land here?_

"Draco?" A silken voice asked from behind them. Draco and Hermione quickly untangled from each other and turned to face Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. They had obviously not heard the two enter and Lucius' face tightened as he scanned Hermione's. Noticing this, Hermione quickly turned a bright pink.

Narcissa was the one that had spoken. Her flawless face had one neat eyebrow raised so far up it may have hit the scrambled to his feet as gracefully as he could.

"Mother," he walked to her and planted a kiss on her cheek. "Father." His voice turned slightly colder and he held out his hand for the sleek haired man, who had not taken his eyes off of the bushy haired girl that was just so comfortably snuggled up against his son. He finally gave Draco his gloved hand and they shook awkwardly.

"Draco, your father and I wanted to see you before we went to Hogsmeade for the night. We herd about the past two attacks on the castle, and how they still have people unaccounted for. When we didn't see you at dinner, we thought the worst." Mrs. Malfoy put a hand to her mouth in an attempt to choke back the tears that had begun to sting her eyes. Lucius remained unfazed.

"I'm sorry mother. I should have notified you of my plans." Draco walked back over to Hermione who was now standing by the couch. "Mother, father, you remember Hermione Granger?" Her put his arm around her and she had to fight back a shudder. Every touch from him was like a burst of sunshine running through her veins.

"The mudblood from your years here. Yes." Lucius' curt assessment made Hermione shift uncomfortably. Draco stiffened and glared at his father.

"Hermione," he emphasized, "is my girlfriend. I'd appreciate you not use that word, especially referring to her." It was polite, but one could assess that it was more of an order than a request for courtesy. And, it was obvious Lucius did not take kindly to this.

"I will do as I please, Draco. Now, if you'll excuse us, your mother and I are wary from our trip and we need to get some rest." He turned on his heel and left the room. Narcissa, on the other hand lingered a moment.

"Draco, please don't take your father's attitude personally. He's been through quite the ordeal and it's hard on him to accept...new things." She glanced at Hermione only briefly. "Please, just have patience with him. It's a lot of change in a very short period of time for someone...someone who was in his position." Draco looked at Hermione, then back to his mother, giving her a shrug.

She, sated with this reaction, walked over to the couple and gave Draco a kiss on the cheek."I, for one am happy for you and Hermione, by the way." She smiled a radiant smile and then made her way out of the common room. Draco's mother certainly was a beautiful woman.

"I'm sorry about that." Draco's hand left Hermione's shoulder and he turned to face her. "My father hasn't quite caught up with the change since the war. That much is obvious." Hermione just looked on at him intently. She hadn't noticed that her right hand had clamped down on her left arm and the scar it held.

"It's fine, Draco-" She began but he interrupted her.

"It's not fine. He needs to learn common courtesy. Especially to my girlfriend." Hermione blushed at her status on his lips. "You know," he began to walk to the hidden little cabinet under the desk,"my father was spared by the fact that he realized that his family meant more to him than being apart of Voldemort's followers." He unstopped the bourbon smoke and poured two glasses.

"I thought he was ready to change that part of him, like I had. Seeing the way he acts at home," he walked back to Hermione and gave her a glass, "and how he just acted with you..." he paused and took a swig.

"It makes me really wonder if he does regret that side of himself, or if he just coward behind my mother and me. Used us an excuse as to why he left, but never really came to terms with the fact that the Dark Lord's teachings weren't ethical. Hell, they weren't even factually accurate! Just the babble of a mad man that had too much power with just the right amount of magical skill behind it." Draco finished his drink and headed back for another.

Hermione sat on the couch and watched Draco down another bourbon smoke and refill his glass for the third time. The look in his eye was pure hatred and Hermione knew he was lost in thought of memories she had no idea about. She decided it best to just listen to him, and comfort him with what little support she could give on this matter.

He turned in that moment and saw her watching him. His eyes softened and he came to sit with her.

"You know, when you and Potter and the Weasel were in my home that day five years ago, that was the day it really sunk in how far deep my father had dropped my family into the Death Eater world. It was also the moment I started to deeply care about you, and your safety. Seeing you on the ground, my Aunt on top of you..it hurt me to my core. I am so sorry for that. I should have stepped in. I should have stopped her-"

"And if you had, she would have killed you." Hermione's voice was sad but her words were strong. Their eyes met and Hermione's hands went to his face. They stared into the others eyes and it felt like they understood each other in full then and they kissed a kiss so passionate that it felt like they were floating right there in the common room.

That night, another attack happened.

* * *

 **Hey Friends!**

 **Thanks so much for reading!**

 **Review, Follow, Favorite, What Have You!**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

The castle was in chaos.

The alarms had woken them from their position on the couch. There was a smell of smoke in the air even from the dungeons. Headmistress McGonagall's voice came roaring over the intercom:

"Get to the great hall! We are under attack!" The same two sentences booming on repeat. It was obvious a spell had been put in place for it to manage this.

Draco and Hermione got up quickly and retreated out of the common room and into the smoke filled hall. They had made it up two stair wells before a spell came whizzing passed Hermione's face and hit Draco square in his. With an unmanly shriek, he was flung into the opposite stone wall.

"Draco!" Hermione exclaimed loudly. Another spell shot in her direction, but it missed its target and instead bounced off the bottom most step. She began to fire back, bellowing all of the spells, charms and hexes she had learned from the training sessions. With the exception being the one that slit people's throats. It was too smokey to see far in front of her and she was doing her best to aim in the direction of the others spells.

She bent over, still muttering spells and pointing her wand out towards their attacker, and checked Draco's pulse. He was slumped on the floor in a heap. His pulse was steady and he appeared to be just knocked out. Hermione let out a sigh of relief before she heard the curse and felt the spasm of pain.

"Crucio!" The voice was familiar, but she had no time to dwell on it. Hermione's thoughts were filled with pain as her body writhed in agony. She let out loud yells as her head tossed back and forth. It was excruciating. And then, it stopped. A loud bang echoed through the halls and Hermione's left arm was grabbed by a foreign hand.

She attempted to fight with her attacker, only to be held down and hit again with another wave of the forbidden curse. Pain and exhaustion filled her as she flailed.

When the pain from the curse had finally subsided, a whole new amount took its place in her left arm. It felt as though it had been set on fire! Through all of the burning, she could feel something wet and sticky covering it.

Hermione lay on the stone floor in a cold sweat, trying her hardest to catch her breath and counting the moments until her arm stopped throbbing. Finally regaining some sort of strength, she sat up and looked at Draco. His face was still, but he was still breathing.

Using a charm she levitated his body in front of her and made her way as quickly as she could to the great hall. When she entered, she was surprised by how few faces she saw. There was less than a handful of them, and they all looked as tattered as Hermione supposed she did. McGonagall made her way immediately to Hermione and the unconscious blonde boy.

"Lay him down over her, Ms. Granger." McGonagall pointed to an open cot, one of the many set up in place of the four large tables that usually called the meal hall home.

Hermione did as instructed and Madam Pomfrey hurried over with a cart of different colored liquids. "What happened?" She asked hastily. Hermione recounted what they had just been through. "Did you hear what the spell was that was cast?" she was taking out a large syringe and filling it with a vile green looking liquid.

"No, but it slammed him back against the wall. I think it may have been a disarming hex of sorts." Madam Pomfrey nodded her head and glanced at Hermione for the first time. Her face fell as she looked upon Hermione's arm. "Minerva.." it was soft but the tone was there. Worry.

Before Hermione had a chance to inspect it herself, McGonagall had taken the girls arm into hers. "Oh my," she muttered, and then got the attention of a house elf who was putting a band aid on a Hufflepuff's hand. The small elf came over, his eyes as big as saucers.

"Take Ms. Granger to a cot and try and heal this. Quickly now, before she loses more blood." Hermione was confused but followed the elf's lead as he dashed to a cot adjacent Draco's. She was glad for this seeing as she was more worried about him than herself at the moment.

"Ow!" Her arm retracted with pain as the small creature dabbed a solution onto it.

"Sorry miss, but this isn't healing like it should be with this paste. I'll trys another one." The elf hopped off a step stool she hadn't seen it grab and go to the cart by Draco's bed.

 _What isn't healing with the paste?_

She was finally given the chance to see her arm. The sleeve had been torn off above the elbow, and her forearm was drenched in dark blood. But the word was there. Bolder and shinier than it had ever been:

 _Mudblood._

The word brough shivers to her spine and memories flooding back to her. The way Bellatrix Lestrange had straddled her and carved the word into her arm five years ago, how her attacker must have done the same tonight.

The curse used to carve through her arm must have reacted with the one that was used the first time, thus all of the blood. Hermione started to feel weak, and it was clear all of the blood she had lost was finally catching up to her, and her adrenaline was fizzing out.

As her world started to fade, the elf was rushing back over to her. He laid her down on the cot and began to administer different magic to her wound. There was no way to no recognize the vicious word etched into her now.

And that was when she finally understood; this was no ordinary attack on the school. It wasn't some unknown group of dark sided witches and wizards. This attack was done by someone who had a vendetta against her and what she and her friends had accomplished in the last war.

This was personal.

* * *

 **Hey Friends!**

 **Thanks so much for reading!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter as I had a lot of fun writing it!**

 **Review, Follow, Favorite, What Have You!**

 **More intense situations to come, don't miss out!**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Hermione's last thought before going unconscious was about Draco.

When she awoke a few hours later, he was still in his cot adjacent from hers, but his gray eyes were staring into hers. She got up quickly and hurried over to him.

"Draco, I was so worried!" She looked at him in earnest and he took her hand in his.

"I'm ok, love. Just a bump on the head. Madam Pomfrey said I will be just fine. What about you?" His eyes trailed down to her now bandaged arm. There was blood on it that had soaked through, but it was dried by now so she figured the bleeding had finally finished.

"Oh, I'm-I'm ok." She shook away the memories of her carving and crawled into Draco's cot with him. Everyone else in the hall had a cot and were either nursing their own injuries or tending to someone else's. Hermione suddenly remembered what she had figured out before the blood loss had made her pass out.

"Draco, I don't think this was the Dark Mass. Well, I don't think it was entirely them." Draco lifted her chin up so he could see into her eyes.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well," she sat up and looked away, "the person who attacked you, attacked me. After you were unconscious, they used the Cruciatus Curse on me...twice." He didn't blink, but his jaw slacked and Hermione could feel his eyes on her. She welled with tears while saying the next part.

"When the second curse hit me, the attacker was on top of me. When I finally came out of it, my arm was bloody, and the word had been re-etched into my arm. Right over the old scar." She turned back to him then. He looked absolutely horrified.

"Hermione-" he started, but she cut him off.

"This carving," she pointed to her wound, "it's not something I brag about, Draco. Not many people know about it. This couldn't of been done by some lackey to this new dark Lord." Her words began to tremble and the tears in her eyes threatened to spill over.

"Shh, shh, shh."Draco took her into his arms and laid her back down next to him. "It's ok. I believe you may be right. We will figure this out." They held onto each other until McGonagall stood at the front of the hall and addressed everyone.

"Quiet please!" She need not wait long before the whispers and cries of pain died down. "We were attacked tonight. I was assured by some of you who I asked to scout the castle that the intruders have fled. But, they will be back!" Some panicked murmurs bubbled up. "This is why I have sent for those who have left for the holiday and the Minister has been notified. They shall be arriving soon, and we will man the castle and stand guard. Hogwarts was not only a home away from home to schoolchildren. It is a monument to all those great witches and wizards who have come through and done incredible things for our community. It stands for all of you who have protected it not once, but twice now! And, it deserves protecting! If Hogwarts is lost, than our community stands no chance." She stepped away now, leaving the hall in an eerie silence.

Hermione didn't want to worry about what may come. She had been through this all once before. She knew worrying too much about it wouldn't do anyone any good. So, she nuzzled her face into Draco's neck without saying a word. And, he just held her there until both of them fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning was a whirlwind of people. Some crying, some yelling, mostly new arrivals coming into the hall and seeing the injured strewn about in cots. It was an upsetting sight.

Draco spotted Harry before Hermione did, and he made his way over to them with a couple of red-haired men following close behind. Their words were friendly, but their faces were stony.

"Hermione, Malfoy. Are you both alright?" It was obvious he was more concerned with Hermione and the bandage on her arm than he was with Draco. But Draco seemed either not to notice, or not to care. Madam Pomfrey had told him earlier that he was fine and, besides a small ache in the back of his head, he was!

"We're fine, Harry. Hello George, Charlie, Mr. Weasley." They nodded their heads respectively but they avoided their eyes. It was then Hermione realized that she was still fervently curled up on Draco's chest. She quickly moved so that she was sitting on the edge of the cot instead. A shadow of sadness crossed Draco's eyes, but it left swiftly.

"Hermione, what happened last night?" Harry had switched into Auror mode and Hermione recounted the events that transpired. Then she told them what McGonagall had told them earlier. "Huh." He began to wander around to all of the other cots and ask them the same question.

"Hermione, may I speak with you?" Mr. Weasley asked timidly. "Alone?" He didn't give Draco a nasty look, he merely eyed him indicating that what he was about to say was for her ears only.

"Of course, Mr. Weasley." Hermione stood, then thinking on it, turned and gave Draco a quick kiss and whispered that it would only take a moment. He grinned an evil little grin when he saw how uncomfortable it made the red headed clan.

They walked out of the hall where there was virtually no one.

"Hermione, I wanted to apologize to you for my sons actions. What he did to you was horrible. I want you to know he's getting help." Mr. Weasley began, but it was clear he wanted to say more.

"Mr. Weasley, it's not yours or Mrs. Weasley's fault in any way. What he did assured that we can't ever be friends again. But, that doesn't mean that I don't still love your family. Ginny is like a sister to me, and you and Mrs. Weasley are like a second set of parents to me." His face turned upward into a smile and his face reddened.

"Thank you, Hermione...Can I ask you something unrelated?" Hermione stood slightly straighter, and she knew what his question was going to be pertaining to.

"Alright." She said cautiously.

"Hermione, the Malfoy boy.." He couldn't get more out, it seemed he was genuinely confused.

"His name is Draco, Mr. Weasley." She was slightly defensive now. "And, he's a changed man from what he was in my and Ron's school days. He even saved my life from your son." Hermione couldn't control the spite coming through in her words and Mr. Weasley looked a little ashamed.

"As long as you are happy, Hermione, Molly and I will support you. If he hurts you though.." He let his words trail off.

"I understand, but he won't. And, I am very happy." He nodded to her and it was clear they had an understanding. They hugged and walked back into the great hall.

She had one last worrying thought, and that was that she didn't see Draco's parent's anywhere. She hoped they were alright.

* * *

It was about three hours later when everything had settled and Hermione and Draco were finally allowed to go back to their room in the dungeons. With so many people being back, the common room was a lot fuller than it had been and they didn't want to feel the stares of others on them. Besides that, Madam Pomfrey had told Draco to get some rest tonight. He was fine, and was going to be alright, but sleep would speed the healing process and the tonic she had given him would work better if he rested.

Hermione put him to bed, and went to go shower. As she turned on the water, a rustling came from the fire place. She stepped back out into the room just as a letter came shooting out of it at her. She caught it before it hit her square in the nose.

In calligraphy she didn't quite recognize, her name was written. There was no envelope, it was just folded parchment.

She opened it.

 _Hermione,_

 _I need your help! I'm up in the owlery._ _Please come right away!_

 _-Harry_

* * *

 **Hey Friends!**

 **Thanks so much for reading!**

 **Review, Follow, Favorite, What Have You!**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Hermione is a bright young woman. She knew this wasn't Harry getting in contact with her. But, she wasn't going to wake Draco to take him with her on this. It was too dangerous and he was already injured.

She wrote a quick note on a different piece of parchment indicating her plans to him in case he woke and she wasn't back yet. She turned off the water in the bathroom, grabbed a heavy cloak off the wall and headed out the door.

The common room's capacity had decreased since she was last down there. This was good, it meant she didn't have to explain herself to anyone later.

She went through the door and stepped out into the cool hallway. She turned right and headed up a large staircase quickly. She didn't stop her hurried pace until she reached the outside of the Gryffindor common room. Muttering the same password she had her first day back, the portrait swung open and she made her way through to the other side. She didn't have to go up to the boys dormitories as Harry, George, Charlie and Mr. Weasley were all laughing on the couch, a glass of brandy in each of their hands.

"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed as he saw her. "What are you doing here? Argument with the Mrs?" They all laughed at this and Hermione wondered if her idea had become a bad one.

"No, actually. I received this in my and Draco's room. I know it's not your handwriting, Harry." She handed him the note and his brow furrowed as he read it. "I was wondering if you all would accompany me there." Harry passed the letter around so everyone had a chance to read its message.

"Of course I will come Hermione. Guys?" Harry looked around at the similar faces sharing the couch with him and they all nodded and stood.

"Be on your guard." She stated and turned to go back out the portrait hole, the old Order members following behind.

* * *

They stepped onto the landing in front of the owlery door. It had taken less than 10 minutes to get up there, but it felt a lot longer.

"Everyone has their wands ready?" Harry asked as he took the lead. Everyone behind him nodded. Hermione was in the third spot behind Mr. Weasley. George and Charlie were behind her respectively.

"Ok, here we go." He opened the door and pointed his wand straight ahead of him. Mr. Weasley pointed his to the left and Hermione pointed hers to the right. It was cold and eerily quiet.

Suddenly, a loud screech sounded from Hermione's side and with a jolt she had cast a spell without realizing it. A bright light shot out of her wand and out the window she was facing. There was a large figure hung in mid air there, no, not a figure a person. Hermione's eyes widened as she examined the woman her spell had struck.

She was gagged and bound with black bands around her wrists and feet.

 _Someone launched her!_ She realized.

"The attacks haven't been enchanted objects or even dragons. They've been launching innocent people!" She was horrified as she spoke the words out loud. Harry was right behind her and brought the poor woman into the owlery slowly and set her down gently on the floor. That's when her sobbing became audible.

Hermione pulled off the tape that had been used on the woman's mouth and Harry worked through the ropes that bound her. Mr. Weasley expected their surroundings and found a magical trap that sprung as soon as they all walked through the door. That's how whoever launched this woman at them knew when to strike.

"What's your name?" Hermione's voice was sweet and comforting.

"Ana." The woman replied between cries. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" She put her hands on her face and they let her sit there a moment while the shock wore off of everyone.

"Ana," Harry started after a few moments, "who did this to you?" She took a few deep breaths before she looked up at him. Her answer was startling, but not unexpected.

"He calls himself the Master of the Dark. He asked me to join him and the Dark Mass, but I refused. Because I did, he tied me up, and he and his followers, they, they used their wands to launch me into Hogwarts." She was crying again; fat tears rolling down her cheeks. Her eyes were dark and she was staring at the floor in front of her.

"They have a camp, over there." She stuttered and pointed a finger out the window she came through. "I've been their captive for weeks." She did look frail.

"I-I saw them launch the first people. How hard they hit...the fires it started from sheer friction. Some of them were my-were my-" She collapsed into her sorrow and Hermione knelt down and held her in her arms. The woman was shuddering as she sobbed hopelessly.

"Harry," Hermione spoke in a low voice. "They can see the castle from where they are. They will know she didn't make impact. We have to get out of her. We need to get Ana to the hospital wing." Harry shook his head in agreement and they rushed out of the room. Ana clinging to Hermione as if she wasn't there, the woman would crumble to pieces.

No sooner had they made it to the bottom of the staircase then an explosion sounded from above them. Ana screamed and nearly fell to the floor.

"Run!" Harry shouted.

* * *

Out of breath and Ana still sobbing, the six of them had made it to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey was in her office reading when she looked up.

"Oh my." She came running out and took Ana from Hermione. "What happened?" Hermione told her of the events and Harry sent George to fetch Headmistress McGonagall.

"Oh dear, you must be in shock. Not to mention famished and dehydrated." She helped Ana to a cot and began to care for her. The rest of them exited into the hall to talk as not to upset the girl more.

"You were targeted tonight, Hermione. Any idea why?" Harry was the first to speak, and Hermione answered with fervent shake of her head. "We will look more into that. As for Ana," He pinched his forehead where his lightening scar lay dormant, "she knows a lot. She will be very helpful."

"Harry, we can't interrogate her tonight. She's been through too much." Charlie's words were soft but they carried confidence. Harry nodded in agreement and the matter was dropped.

When McGonagall arrived on George's heels she was pale and stone like. Her confidence had faded slightly.

"Where's the girl?" She spoke and her words were hard.

"In her, Minerva." Mr. Weasley motioned to the hospital wing's main door and McGonagall wasted no time in entering, followed almost immediately by the Weasley's. Hermione was behind Harry and as he was about to follow them, he turned to look at her.

"Hermione, go back to Malfoy. He'll have heard that explosion. He will be worried." He was right, and she knew it. She said goodbye and turned down the hallway.

As she was halfway back to the dungeons, she heard a sound then felt pain seer through her head.

Then there was nothing but darkness.

* * *

 **Hey Friends!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Review, Follow, Favorite, What Have You!**

 **Looking to wrap this story up soon, don't worry I won't forsake the plot or the writing!**

 **The natural ending is just presenting itself within the next few installments.**

 **So stay tuned!**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

Her head swam. Pain and memories were all Hermione could pull to her. She couldn't move her body; she was bound by or to something, she didn't know which.

Opening her eyes, everything was blurred. She blinked a few times and waited for it to clear up. When it did she saw she was in a dark room. The walls were a hard stone and she noticed there was nothing in the room besides a small stool in the corner, and a door immediately to her right.

She looked up to see her hands were bound by a thick black rope that was connected to the ceiling. Her feet were connected to the floor with the same black rope material. It was then she noticed that her hair was slick with blood. Her head throbbed remembering how it had gotten that way and she had to stifle a pain filled groan.

"Ah, look who's awake. Good morning, mudblood." A harsh voice sounded from behind her. His cane clanking on the stone floor as he walked. She caught the smell of pine before she saw his long blonde main and his pointy nose come into view. "Hm, you've got a little something in your hair." His smirk was evil and she made efforts to break free of the bounds Lucius Malfoy had her in. Another cackle sounded behind her.

"Oh, Luc, she thinks she can break free. How cute." It was a voice she couldn't put a face to. As if the woman could read her mind, she came into Hermione's eyesight and stood next to her now sneering accomplice.

"You aren't going anywhere, you little bitch." She took out her wand and placed it on Hermione's temple. "Can I do it now, Lucius?" Her eyes were full of malevolence and her question came out as if she were a child asking permission from her parent.

"Now, now Nia,"Lucius turned and stepped to the back of the room. He pulled the stool over to the center of the room and sat on it. "the girl needs to know why she's here first. You wouldn't take away my privilege of telling her why, or staking revenge for my family, would you?" Nia's eyes slunk to the floor and she turned to face him.

"No, my love. I wouldn't." She stayed there, however with her wand never moving from Hermione's face.

"Now, mudblood, let's have a talk." He stripped himself of his cloak and hung it on a hook on the wall that Hermione had failed to notice earlier. "I hope your head doesn't hurt too much, you must realize it was a necessity." His face twisted into a sickening grin."Who am I kidding? I don't care much if you're hurt. I actually quite relished smashing your skull with my cane. Although, you did leave a dent in it.." His face fell slightly and he looked at Nia with an odd look in his eyes.

She had dark, flawless skin and her hair was as black as the nights sky. Her eyes were almond shaped and she had beautiful lips. If she wasn't for the fact that she was obviously pure evil, she would have been breathtaking.

Noticing the look Lucius gave her, she swiftly flicked her wand and Hermione felt a jolt of pain hit her cheek. She felt the warmth of blood trickle down and Nia began to cackle.

"You may bleed all you want, Granger, but it will not fix my cane." His sneer grew and Nia's cackle grew louder. He stood then and bellowed the forbidden curse she's become too accustomed to hearing.

"Crucio!" Hermione shrieked and her body began to spasm in rhythm with the pain. She could hear both of her captors laughing maniacally at her, but she couldn't will herself to focus on that. Only the pain filled her body and her mind.

When it was over, Hermione was left gasping for air. A cruel smile played on Malfoy's lips.

"Now that we've become friendly, let me tell you why you're here. See, when The Dark Lord fell, I was devastated. Yes, I feared for my family's safety, and yes I did flee with them before his death, but this wasn't due to lack of loyalty. Oh no, no, no." He was pacing the room and smiling to himself.

"I knew that if he couldn't kill Potter a second time, then well, he simply would not win. And, mudblood, I only play for the winning team. Master understood this, so when the Dark Mass began forming I was one of the first on his list. And, I thrust my loyalty unto him! Why? Well, because Master doesn't lose."

"Sounds like you're in love" Hermione had regained some of her strength and was giving all of it to fighting back. Even if words were all she had at the moment.

"How dare you!" Nia flicked her wand upward, but instead of hitting Hermione's other cheek as intended, it hit her above her right eye. Hermione had flinched when the spell was cast and now she was paying for it with blood in her eye and more pain.

"Nia." It wasn't a yell, but it was enough to make the woman cower into a corner. His eyes didn't leave her until she sat on the floor. "I did fall in love with something, Granger, that much you're right about." His tone was curt, and he continued. "But it wasn't with Master, it was with his plan. His faith that we could change our future and insure that only those pure of blood would be allowed to continue to live. He doesn't play games like the oaf before him. What with his infiltrating the ministry, making a petty school succumb to his will, please! No, Master's plan is to just annihilate any and all who don't fit our 'requirements.'" Hermione's jaw went slack as she realized what he was saying.

"You're going to murder thousands of innocent people because they aren't pure bloods?" She was beside herself in sadness and anger.

"Wow, you know, for a mudblood, you really are smart." He prodded her in the stomach with his cane. "Narcissa wasn't willing to rejoin the fight. That's when we started to drift apart, if I'm being honest. But, I have Nia now, and I couldn't be happier." Nia smiled widely at this. "I hid my extra curricular activities from her and Draco, of course, but I did want to ask him if he would join me. Narcissa, wary of this I guess, wouldn't leave his side when I was around. I was intending to ask him to help me with the assignment Master had given me, of all people, when I saw him yesterday."

"To kill me, you mean?" It was as though he was in a trance and Hermione's voice shook him out of it.

"Again, surprising someone with such filthy blood is just so intelligent." He paused and looked at her a moment. "Yes," he started again, cautiously, "I was given an assignment to kill you. Not only are you a well known for your efforts five years ago, Potter would be devastated by your death. Torture him before Master kills him; something the Dark Lord was never able to do." His eyes were fixed on his cane, but he suddenly shot his eyes back to Hermione's face and the surprising movement made her let out a fearful gasp.

"Imagine me, coming to my son with a request to help me with this plan; to ultimately earn him an indulgent spot in the Mass. And then, picture me horrified to find him cuddling on the couch with the same mudblood I was to kill." His voice was shaking with disgust. "You ruined my son. And even if it weren't my task already, that little fact is enough to end your life."

* * *

 **Hey Friends!**

 **Thanks so much for reading!**

 **And, for your continues support!**

 **You guys are awesome!**

 **Don't forget to Review, Follow, Favorite,**

 **What Have You!**

 **See you all in the next chapter!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

Draco had woken to the alarms and found Hermione no where near him. He was scrambling to get dressed when he found her note.

 _No, Hermione, no!_

His thoughts of her being hurt somewhere made his own wound sting with pain. He finished getting dressed and bolted out of their room, down the stairs and through the stone wall to the hallway.

Sprinting up the stairs he headed to the Owlery; the last place Hermione said she was heading. He go to the floor with the hospital wing and spotted Potter and the Weasel clan gathering outside of the main doors. They appeared to be in a serious conversation, even with all of the alarms screeching going on. The one thing that made his heart pound harder was that he didn't see Hermione anywhere.

"Potter!" He jogged over to him with a raised hand and Harry froze. "Potter, where's Hermione?" He had reached them and Harry's face turned into a puzzled look.

"What are you talking about, Malfoy? I sent her back to check on you about ten minutes ago. Didn't you see her on your way up?" His tone wasn't cruel, but anxious.

"If I had, would I be standing here, talking to you lot?" Draco was worried and that made him act meaner than he should, but Potter seemed either not to care, or just shrug it of.

"Dammit! I knew I should have gone with her! She was their main target tonight." He stated more to the Weasley's than to Draco.

"You knew they were- and you let her go alone?" Draco shouted and Mr. Weasley shifted uncomfortably.

"I didn't do it on purpose, alright! I was flustered and we had Ana to deal with and-" Draco interrupted his excuses.

"Hermione is supposed to be your best friend! Why wasn't your attention focused on her?" Harry stood in silence. He had made a mistake, and he knew it. Having it pointed out to him by Draco Malfoy, of all people, made it dig under his skin that much more.

"You're right. There's no excuse. Let's back track and see if we can find her." Harry stated calmly and Draco nodded his head.

"I may be able to help you with that." The silken voice of Narcissa Malfoy echoed through the hall. When Draco turned round to see his mother, his face fell. She had bruises on her head, and she was walking with a limp. He ran to help her and asked what she meant as he reached under her arm and assisted with her walking.

"Draco, your father-" She began but he cut her off.

"He did this to you?" She nodded her head yes at his inquisition.

"And, I believe he's taken Hermione. I think I know where, but you'll have to trust me." Harry nodded in agreement.

"We can gather people and be ready in less than 15 minutes." He said but she shook her head before she spoke.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Potter, but by then I feel it will be too late." Draco looked at his mom as Harry started barking out orders to the Weasel's.

He sent one to rally more people, and he'd send the rest of the groups destination when they reached it. He made another sit and wait with the girl Ana. And, finally his began to follow Narcissa and Draco down the hall, towards the front doors of the castle.

Draco's mother was explaining directions when Harry caught up and took her other arm. They moved more quickly this way, and Narcissa explained all the events that had transpired between Lucius and her earlier in the evening. But, Draco was lost in his thoughts and not really paying attention.

 _If he hurts her, I'll kill him._

* * *

The ropes were beginning to really cut into Hermione's hands and feet now. She could feel them absorbing her blood as they cut into her skin, and she groaned in pain.

Lucius Malfoy had just got on a rant explaining how he came to be The Master of Darkness' lackey and how much he hated her for 'ruining' his son. She had protested to this and her mouth was quickly introduced to his cane.

For the past 10 minutes, or so, he and Nia were discussing different ways to torture Hermione before killing her. They seemed assured that Harry finding this out would cause him more pain than if they were to just end her quickly.

Hermione began to chant different spells under her breath as to wandlessly attempt to cut her ropes. So far it felt like she had just made them tighter. They were still bickering in the corner of the room when one of her spells actually worked and the ropes on her arms were slashed.

She crumpled to the ground and quickly reached for her wand with her bound hands. She found it and disarmed Nia before the woman even knew what was happening. Her body hit the back wall and fell in a heap on the floor.

Lucius was a bit faster, and before Hermione could do the same to him that she did to Nia, he already had his wand out and pointing to her.

"Crucio!" the pain hit Hermione in a wave and she shook violently for the second time that night. She could hear Malfoy yelling at her, but she couldn't do anything but feel excruciating pain.

"How dare you! You filthy little mudblood! Who the hell do you think you are?" He flicked his wand, the Cruciatis broke but Hermione was thrown into the back wall. Sputtering she looked up at him, her wand still firmly gripped in her hands. She went to point it at the tall, blonde man, but he was too fast for her.

Ripping the wand from her hands, he tossed it into the middle of the room. He then grabbed her face in his free hand, and pointed his wand at her with his other.

"Now, now, none of that, you filthy blooded girl!" He forced her to look at him and she felt his fingers dig into the wound on her cheek. "You're going to regret that little trick you just pulled. But, if I'm being honest, this is mostly for my son! Avada-"His wand flicked upward and Hermione closed her eyes, trying to picture Draco's face, one last time before she died. However, before the second word of the Killing Curse crossed his lips, a loud bang sounded as the door was pulverized into a million little pieces.

* * *

 **Hey Friends!**

 **Thanks so much for reading!**

 **Review, Follow, Favorite, What Have You!**

 **See you all in the next chapter!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

Hermione shielded her eyes with her bound hands and Lucius Malfoy was hurled across the room. In the midst of the smoke and debris, she heard footsteps and hoped that they were friend, not foe.

"Regretting not killing me now, Lucius?" Her usual silken voice had caught fire and it danced beautifully in Hermione's head. Two steps. That's all it took Narcissa to cross the room and lean over the huddled blonde man.

"You have no idea." He spat at her. The smoke started to clear, and Hermione could see Mrs. Malfoy standing over Lucius with her wand outstretched. That's when she noticed the other figures in the room. It was also when they could finally see her.

"Hermione!" Draco ran to her and pulled her up in a hug. His embrace was tight, but warm and she missed everything about it. She was still in pain from all of the night's escapades, but being in Draco's arms made her relax and focus on him. It was as if being with him made everything else melt away.

"I'm so sorry I didn't wake you when I left, Draco. I just-" He cut her off.

"It's fine, really love. I'm just glad you're ok." He ended their embrace to hold the sides of her face. Hermione flinched when his hands grazed her cuts. His face turned from pure love, to horror and then to a deep anger.

Harry and Mr. Weasley had made their way to her by this point, and both started undoing the ropes that bound her limbs. Harry stopped for a moment when Draco kissed Hermione on the forehead and then stood.

He strode over to where his mother was still hovering over his no good father. She was whispering things and pointing her wand at him. He looked nonchalant until he saw his son standing over him as well.

"Malfoy!" Harry got up and quickly crossed the room to where all three Malfoy's were. They all gave him a glance and Harry clarified, "Draco," he looked away from Harry. He didn't want Saint Potter telling him that he couldn't hurt the man who tortured the woman he loves.

"Just wait until we leave the room." Harry said it softly, but looking up at him, Draco could tell he meant it by the hardness of face, and the coldness in his eyes. He nodded and pointed his wand at Lucius while Harry crossed the room and continued to untie Hermione.

Mr. Weasley gave Harry a look, and Harry gave one right back. Somehow it seemed they came to an understanding without even speaking to one another. Hermione was just confused.

"What did you say to him?" Harry didn't answer. "Harry James Potter, you answer me!" He still wouldn't answer her question. Instead, he finished with his knots and so did Mr. Weasley. They helped Hermione to her feet and Harry grabbed her arm.

"C'mon Hermione." She wouldn't budge.

"Harry, what-" she began but the look in Harry's eyes gave answers to all that she was asking.

 _This is about Draco and his father. I need to let it be._

Hermione went with the two now, painful stabs surged through her every once in a while, but she could handle it, at least until they were outside.

She spotted Mr. Weasley hovering over Nia's body and muttering something under his breath. She didn't much care what he was doing to her. She deserved whatever she got.

"Narcissa." Harry looked at her before exiting and she nodded. She bent down and picked up Lucius' wand and broke it in her hands. She then turned and spat on the man who was still sitting on the dirty floor with his son's wand pointed at his head.

She exited with Harry, Hermione, Mr. Weasley and a now bound and unconscious Nia hovering in front of them.

* * *

Hermione didn't know where she was when she exited the small dark room. The hallway was narrow and dusty, and it only went in one direction. They had only been walking down it a short moment when Lucius Malfoy's shrieks began. No one blinked an eye about it, or turned their head in interest to it. This had been expected.

Hermione wasn't going to be angry with Draco when he returned to her tonight. After all, she had no feelings to the man who had tortured her except anger. She knew his father had not lived up to his title. During hers and Draco's chats, Lucius' name sometimes made an appearance. And, looking at Narcissa, it was obvious that hurting people was the only thing he knew how to do. Therefore, Hermione felt no sympathy for him.

Maybe feeling like this was just the stubbornness commonly associated with Gryffindors shining through her, or maybe it was the head injury Malfoy had inflicted on her coupled with the minor blood loss. Either way, Hermione didn't care what happened to Lucius Malfoy, or by whose hands it was done by. Her only goal was to get out of this place safely, and make sure Draco knows how much he's cared for, and how grateful she is to him for saving her life for the second time.

She smiled at the thought that they were equal in saving each other up to this point. Which, in the current situation, was probably odd to do as the blonde man's screams of pain were finally dying off.

 _There was that time during the last war where we pulled him and Crabbe out of that fire..._ But no, that was mostly Harry's doing. It didn't really count for her.

They came to a stop in front of a door. Hermione guessed this was the exit to the outside. They waited a moment, and Harry turned and looked expectantly down the hall that they had just come. He didn't have to wait long until Draco made his appearance.

His hair wasn't as tidy as it usually was and his face was paler than normal. Hermione never asked what had happened in that room, and Draco never told.

* * *

It was beginning to snow outside as they reached the castle. Draco had Hermione wrapped in his one arm and Mr. Weasley's wand never wavered from the unconscious woman it suspended. Harry had brought up the rear to make sure that they hadn't been followed. Where Hermione was housed and tortured was so close to the Dark Mass' camp that they could smell the bonfires and hear the evil laughter their attendants made.

"Are you alright, Draco?" She looked up at him with worry in her eyes, but when he reciprocated the look, there was nothing but love in his. He bent his head down and brushed his lips against hers. They were warm, and soft, and just so inviting. It made a shiver go down her spine.

"Of course I am love." And he held her a little tighter.

By this time, the group had made their way into the castle and were ascending the stairs to the hospital wing. Headmistress McGonagall waited for them at the landing.

"Ms. Granger, I'm so glad they found you." Her voice was warm, but her eyes lingered on the cuts and, Hermione was sure she had them, bruises on her face. "We must get you and this new friend to the hospital wing. Then, Potter," she turned her attention to him, "I've called for an emergency meeting. Everyone is filing into the great hall as we speak." She straightened her back and said with confidence:

"We are going to attack tonight."

* * *

 **Hey Friends!**

 **Thanks so much for reading!**

 **Please Review, Follow, Favorite, What Have You!**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

Hermione had to fight tooth and nail and, basically, throw a temper tantrum before they would allow her to join in the battle. Draco did have one condition before this and that was that she agree to being checked out by Madam Pomfrey. The only reason she went along with this was because Hermione's head felt like it was about to split in two.

Draco waited outside as she entered the hospital wing, while everyone else made their way to the great hall.

The beds were almost full, and she recognized Ana sleeping in one of the first ones.

"I have a lot of patients to tend to, so I will leave you with this." She handed Hermione a squat bottle with a fat top on it. "I really do wish you would stay and let me treat you, though. You need rest." Madam Pomfrey frowned.

"I'll rest when this war is over." Hermione said. Madam Pomfrey just shook her head and walked away.

 _Besides this headache, I feel fine. What is the big dea-oh._

She had gone to the bathroom to apply the ointment. The nurse had already wrapped her head while she and the rest were arguing out in the hall, but she hadn't touched Hermione's face. And, it was shocking.

Looking in the bathroom's mirror, she saw just how much damage Lucius and Nia had done: her face was bruised on the right side where her eye was and there was a cut about three inches long in the center of the growing welt. Her left cheek had a gash that was much longer and it was still bleeding slughtly. Her jaw and mouth, it seemed, were becoming more swollen and bruised with every passing second. She rubbed the ointment on her whole face and it stung, but she could already see everything healing. Seeing this, she had an idea and put some on her arm where that word was. It did nothing; it didn't even absorb into her skin! She supposed the type of etching on her arm was a different hex than what was on her face.

 _I mean, they weren't expecting me to get away, why would they scar me?_

Finding some comfort in her reasoning, Hermione made her way back out to Draco, giving Madam Pomfrey a nod and a mouthed 'thank you' as she went.

* * *

They had a game plan, and it was going to be put in place in just moments. It was brought up that Lucius Malfoy was killed in the blast from the door, and that his body would soon be found. When that happened, the Dark Mass would surely attack Hogwarts.

"We will divide into teams, this way the attack will be from all angles. This will also insure that the number lost will be smaller. Remember, we do this not for us, but for the wizarding community!" McGonagall's demanding voice rang through the quiet hall. She stood confidently in the front of the room, but Hermione was close enough to see the lines on her face and the tiredness in her eyes. When the Headmistress finished there was a buzzing that started in the hall. Nerves, anxiety, excitement, all of it was palpable in that moment.

Draco's arms were wrapped protectively around Hermione during the speech and they did not move even while McGonagall handed out assignments. The Headmistress made sure to note to the couple that she needed Draco to organize what little Slytherin's they had left. She knew they would listen to him. Hermoine was paired with Harry, like it had been five years ago. They were to find the "Master" and take him alive, if at all possible.

Draco and Hermione embraced tighter than they ever had when McGonagall began to usher the crowd out of the hall, instructions in hand. Before they let go Draco whispered in her ear, "Hermione, I want you to know something in case something happens to me." Hermione released her hold just enough to look into his warm gray eyes. They instantly melted her, and she pulled him back into her in a beautifully passionate kiss. That's when a large bang sounded from outside of the hall.

* * *

Many were screaming, black clouds swiftly burst through what seemed like every window. The ones who had been through this before knew what war meant and they began to fire off their wands at every black figure that came their way. The figures shot back; the Second Hogwarts War had begun.

Draco and Hermione ended their embrace and ran hand in hand out of the hall to witness the chaos. Hermione fired off spells with her free hand while Draco did the same with his. It was almost beautiful; two people who used to be enemies and now, not only fighting side by side against a similar foe, but also so lost in each other. Both so hopelessly and desperately in-

"Hermione!" Harry stood at the top of the stairs, his wand end a blur of red and yellow beams. He waved hurriedly at her to come with him. She turned to Draco.

"He needs your help, love. All of these people do. I will cover you both and catch up when I can!" She gave him a nod and started towards the stairs. But, Draco didn't let go. "Hermione, if something happens, you need to know that I love you! I always will." Hermione's face went hot and she felt tears stream down her cheeks.

It had just been understood between them, but hearing those words out loud, it was life altering. She felt it in her bones that this was the man she was meant to have always been with. She shuddered and sobbed out "I love you too, Draco!"

Their lips met only briefly then, but in that kiss so much was said. It was indescribable, but in the warmth of his lips Hermione knew one thing above all, and that was if anything happened to him, ever, her world would be lost.

* * *

Separating from Draco's embrace, clambering up the stairs after Harry, wiping the tears from her face; it was all a blur of movement. The emotion remained though, and that's all that mattered.

When they reached the seventh floor, they ran to the room at the end of the hall to the right.

"I stored some brooms in here in case we needed to get out in a hurry." Harry said as he opened the door with a flick of his wand. Inside there sat three brooms. She imagined the third had been for Ron, but she was sure its purpose was now meant for that gorgeous blonde haired man downstairs.

"Here." Harry handed her one and then got on his own. The windows in the small room were oval shaped and large enough to fit a person through. Hermione understanding what he meant to do, covered her eyes and flicked her wand as she saw Harry turn away. The glass shattered and they exited through the now open windows.

The chill of winter was almost overbearing, the snow that began to fall as they flew pushed it just to the edge. They had a mission that needed to be fulfilled. That's what she focused on to get them to the camp. It was almost odd that they hadn't seen any of the Dark Mass on their way to their camp. Pushing the thought from her mind, they landed. in a clearing on the other side of the camp.

"We'll walk from here. We'll have to be quiet." They stealthily made their way through the camp, taking out a handful of the Dark Mass of the way. They reached the only actual hut in the area. Going through the back of the small wooded cabin they found it almost deserted.

"Harry, I don't like this, something isn't right. It was too easy to get in here." Harry was about to reply when another voice spoke.

"Look at the little mudblood, pretending to be smart. It hurts me that you are right, but don't worry though, soon it will hurt you much more.." The door behind them slammed close and tendrils spurted from a wand Hermione could not see in the shadows of the small space. They grabbed Harry first and smashed him against the wall. He was knocked out cold. Hermione, wand in hand, quickly recited a hex. A flash and a whimper of pain were heard. The tendrils dropped the lifeless Harry on the ground and Hermione took the opportunity to flee.

"Bombarda!" She cried and the door behind them exploded off of it's hinges. She magicked Harry to hover next to her as she ran. She had reached the forest before the Master's minions caught on and began the chase.

"Harry, Harry wake up! I can't fly a broom one handed!" Hermione pleaded loudly as she rushed Harry's through the trees. The forest was thickening and she couldn't move as quickly focusing on the trees and not hitting Harry's limp body off of one of them.

Making it to the clearing they hid their brooms in, Harry finally started to stir.

"Finally, c'mon!" Hermione helped a very drowsy Harry Potter onto his broom. He was flying off already when she was getting onto hers. She lifted off of the ground but her leg was grabbed.

Scrambling to free herself, the broom became unhitched from underneath her, and she was slammed into the ground. She heard a snap and then felt searing pain as her lower leg broke. Looking up through her clenched eyes, Hermione saw Harry turn his broom around and begin to head back. She yelled for him not to, but her voice soon became muffled as hands made their way around her mouth. She kicked, with her good leg, and screamed as loudly as she could, but her captors didn't care. She was picked up and carried back to the cabin.

* * *

"You broke the poor little mudblood!" The Master sounded amused, as he stepped out of what Hermione believed to be the living room. The fireplace behind the hulking man darkened his face but, his voice sounded familiar. It was only when he stepped more into the moonlight that the exploded door let shine through did Hermione get a good look at him.

 _Blaise?_

* * *

 **Hey Friends!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **I realized that there's a bit more I need to finish up, so this will NOT be the last chapter,**

 **but it is coming, so prepare for an epic ending!**

 **Review, Favorite, Follow, What Have You!**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One**

He sneered at Hermione when he noticed the look of recognition cross her face.

"Yea, Granger, me. Bring the bitch in here." He looked from Hermione to the Dark Mass member holding her awkwardly. The man carried her to the room with the fireplace and dropped her onto a chair and began binding her with rope from his wand. She attempted to get up and struggle, but her broken leg felt as though it was on fire and she let out a small shriek. This only made Blaise sneer turn into an evil grin as he strode over to her and pushed her back down onto the small wooden seat.

Blaise looked at the hand that touched Hermione, and he looked disgusted. He took out a little bottle of hand sanitizer from his pants pocket and squirted some into his palm and rubbed his hands together. "Filthy mudblood. Don't try to leave, Granger. After your boyfriend, Saint Potter, gets back I'll kill you then him. Lucius might have failed, but if I'm honest, I wasn't really counting on him to succeed." Hermione gave him a look and he scoffed.

"I don't care to explain to you how I became the leader of this beautiful little group, but I will assure you," He looked her in the eyes, his face draining of any humor, "I had to kill a lot of people to get here. You aren't the first, you won't be the last, but you will be one of the most satisfying." He flicked out his wand, pointed it at Hermione's throat and closed the distance between them. "I think I'll start by cutting right here." Hermione turned and spat in Blaise's face. He acted instinctively and tossed the chair that bound her across the room and into a mirror. Hermione and the chair landed sideways on the broken glass.

"How dare you!" He yelled as Hermione struggled to keep focus of his face. "You'll pay for your disrespect, mudblood!" He raised his wand again to point at Hermione.

"Blaise? Enough! What are you doing?" His voice, usually warm when speaking to her, was full of confusion and hatred. Draco had arrived, Harry on his heels, wand already pointed at Blaise's back. Harry had a bruise on the side of his head while Draco was sporting a fresh black eye and a bleeding lip.

"Draco! By Merlin's wrinkly-" Draco cut him off.

"Blaise, what are you doing? Are you apart of this?"

"Ah, never were that bright were you Malfoy? I run this!" He spread his arms wide showcasing his followers and their camp. Hermione noticed now that it was four of the Dark Mass against just Harry and Draco. It was an unfair fight, and she needed to figure out how to get them the upper hand. She struggled to find a piece of glass with the hand closest to the floor. Though her arms were bound behind the chair, she could still cut the rope and find a way to help Draco and Harry.

"And you, my old friend, you're running with Saint Potter and his filthy mutt of a pal?" He jabbed an elbow at Hermione, making her freeze her efforts for a moment.

"That gorgeous woman is my girlfriend, Blaise. Mind your tongue." His voice was harsh and his wand was now out and raised at Blaise as well.

"So, this is where we stand now? Always knew you were a coward, Malfoy. Didn't know you were this much of one though." Blaise didn't move his wand from pointing at Hermione's throat. It was the only leverage he had. Or so, he thought.

"Potter saved us both that night. How can you not be grateful?" Draco was either ignoring Blaise's insults or attempting to distract him, Hermione couldn't tell which.

"I am grateful. So much so, in fact that I want to repay him by finishing the job Voldemort couldn't. You should of let me die when you had the chance, Potter." Blaise's eyes flashed something sinister and Harry took his chance.

"Expelliarmus!" One of the thugs wands flew from his hand and landed in Harry's, and with that the duel began. Spells, hexes and curses shot across the small room and Hermione frantically began cutting away at her bonds.

"Crucio!" The curse left Blaise's lips and a dark cry came from the blonde man. He fell to the floor and shook violently. Harry had incapacitated the second member leaving only one left, and he wasn't doing well. The bump to the head was finally taking its toll and Hermione was praying her hands would move faster. She was almost free when she heard the first word:

"Avada-" Blaise's wand was pointed at Draco who was still crumpled on the cold floor. Hermione felt a jolt of fear and adrenaline course through her and she leaped onto her damaged leg and yelled out her disarming spell before Blaise could finish the forbidden curse. His wand flew to her hand and she turned it on Blaise, throwing him into the wall and knocking him out. She then pointed to his cohort and bound him tightly with thick black vines. He crashed to the floor, unable to move.

In the mix of the commotion Hermione hadn't realized she had disarmed Blaise without a wand of her own; she'd done it with only her hands and mind. It didn't matter though; Draco was safe. Pain crashed into her as her subconscious remembered the broken limb and she collapsed to the floor with a yell.

Draco had collected himself, though he was still shaking slightly. He whispered a 'thank you' into Hermione's ear and picked her up into his arms. The pain took over then and everything went dark.

* * *

Waking in the hospital wing was becoming a tradition that Hermione was starting to tire of. Her left leg had been put in a make shift cast and her right arm had been bandaged as well. She felt a burn come from it, but didn't remember injuring it at first. The image of laying on the glass raced through her head and the full effects of what happened took over.

 _I have to get out of this bed. Where is Draco?_

She began to untangle herself from the white sheets when she noticed her arm was being pulled back with a sharp stab. There was an IV sticking out with an upside down glass bottle of Skele-gro attached to it. She was reaching to take it out when a hand grabbed hers.

"Ms. Granger, you need to rest. Your leg has been broken in two places, you've got three broken ribs and you lost a lot of blood through that lovely cut on your arm. You'll need this whole bottle to heal your wounds. You will stay in bed." Madam Pomfrey emphasized the word will and gave a stern look that made Hermione sit back but not give up on finding her love.

"Where is he? I need to see him." She asked.

"Mr. Malfoy? He's in the bed two down from you with his own Skele-gro. His ribs were crushed. Mr. Potter is in the bed over there." She pointed to a pulled curtain adjacent to Hermione. "He's got a concussion, but both of them should be fine." Hermione remembered the Cruciatis Curse being used on Draco and cringed. She didn't think that Blaise was powerful enough to break bones with a forbidden curse; she made a note not to underestimate his evil again.

"They're also asleep, so you will have to wait to speak with them. However, Headmistress McGonagall would like to thank and update you all. She will be down around dinner time."

 _Thank them, not me. I helped Harry, like always. If I hadn't gotten taken, they wouldn't be hurt._

She took one last look around and felt miserable. She hurt all over and felt responsible for them all being here, now.

* * *

When McGonagall was on her way, Harry and Draco's curtains were opened and Hermione could finally see the damage the Dark Mass had inflicted on them. The right side of Harry's face was bruised and swollen and his lip had a deep cut in it. He smiled at Hermione, then winced because it hurt. Draco was shirtless with a beige bandage wrapped around his abdomen. Hermione could see bruising peeking out from the top and bottom of the bandage and she felt tears coming. He looked at her with confusion on his face. She pointed to the bandage and the left side of his mouth cocked up into a small smirk.

"My love, if it wasn't for you, I would be dead." He was trying to keep the pain out of his voice, and it worked for the most part.

"If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be hurt in the first place." She replied.

"Hermione," Harry chimed in now, "your quick thinking is what saved both of our lives." He motioned to he and Draco and Hermione gave an indignant snort. "I'm serious, Hermione. When I was knocked out, your quickness got me out of there. You put me on my broom, you saved my life. You put yourself in danger to help a friend. You were willing to die for me, for our community. Hermione, I owe you."

"We all do." McGonagall had quietly entered the wing and the three of them turned to her.

"Headmistress, I-?" Hermione started, but the Headmistress silenced her with a hand.

"Ms. Granger, hearing the nights events and having captured the self proclaimed 'Master' of the Dark Mass instead of killing him, I have to commend you and thank you for your quick thinking and swift action. Because Zambini was captured and not killed we can now question him before the Dementors administer their kiss. Further more, due to their leader being arrested, the rest of the Dark Mass has surrendered; this means lives were spared instead of lost. Hermione, that is because of you." Hermione felt her face flush. "And, of course Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy fought valiantly as well. We will not forget that." She smiled.

"How many lives were lost, Headmistress?" Harry spoke and McGonagall's expression changed almost instantly.

"20, from what we've counted so far. That's just on our side, though. There will me more I expect. Not as many as last time, and Azkaban will be filled to the brim this go round." Hermione felt a pit in her stomach and she could tell Harry felt the same thing. Draco already looked as if he was in pain, so she couldn't read his expression entirely.

McGonagall told them all to get rest and that tomorrow, when everything was cleaned up and all of the dead were accounted for, there would be a large feast. Then they were all free to go home on the train the next morning.

When she left, Madam Pomfrey went with her to tend to the other injured who hadn't made their way to the stark white infirmary yet. Draco took this opportunity to gingerly get out of his bed and snuggle up next to Hermione in his. He laid his head on his shoulder and they slept that way until the next day.

* * *

 **Hey Friends!**

 **Next Chapter will be the last!**

 **For real this time!**

 **Review, Favorite, Follow, What Have You!**

 **See you in the last chapter!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

When Hermione awoke next, she could tell it was early to mid afternoon. She also noticed that Draco was no longer laying by her side. In fact, his bed was empty, and so was Harry's. She made to get up but Madam Pomfrey stopped her once again.

She checked the girls wounds and undid her cast to check her leg. It was still bruised, but Hermione could put pressure on it with it only feeling stiff. This seemed to be enough for the old witch and she allowed Hermione to go back to the Slytherin common room to shower and change.

She made her way down to the dungeons, being wary of her newly formed bones. She entered the stone wall and felt the emptiness of the common area before she even had a chance to glance around. There was a bottle of bourbon smoke sitting out, and two empty glasses, but that was all. She walked as carefully as possible up the stairs and then whispered her name to the hidden door. It opened almost instantly and Hermione stepped into the cream based room.

Still no Draco.

Curious... she chided in her mind.

Going to the dresser, a sparkle glinted at her on the bed. It was an envelope made of some shiny silver paper, and it was sitting on top of an equally shiny box. She walked over to it, plucked it from it's spot and opened it. In beautifully curving letters it read:

 _My Dearest Hermione,_

 _I'm sorry I wasn't there when you woke earlier, but I have a surprise for you tonight. Please wear what you find in the box and meet me after the dinner in the tower where you became my girlfriend._

 _I love you, beautiful._

 _-Draco_

Hermione flushed and scrambled to the box still sitting perfectly on the bed. Hermione undid the bow on the top and ripped through the paper. Opening the ornate white box, she gasped when she saw it's contents. Laying on the very top was a pair of sleek and skinny silver heels. They were encrusted with what looked like genuine diamonds.

"Draco!" She let out an exasperated sigh and moved the shoes to reveal the dress laying underneath them. It was long and navy blue. It had one strap that flowed diagonally across her chest, and the fabric looked and felt as if it were made of air. Hermione was thrilled and knew if he was making this a special night, then she needed to do the same for him. Hermione had been contemplating it for a while now, but she decided tonight was the night.

She grabbed a comfortable pair of clothes for dinner and took them to the bathroom with her to change into after her shower. A simple sweater and a pair of jeans with some boots was all she needed for right now.

She enchanted candles and scattered rose petals across the room, leading to the bed. Lighting a fire in the fireplace, Hermione glanced at the time.

 _Crap!_

She had only 10 minutes to finish up, put the shoes and dress in the small bag she enchanted to be bigger on the outside, and find a necklace that looked similar to the shoes. Then she remembered the necklace had given her in the same tower they were meeting in tonight. She had taken it off to go to war, but now there was no danger. She put it on right then and vowed to not take it off unless absolutely necessary.

* * *

Hermione was almost late getting to the hall, but when she did she met up with Harry and sat with him. Draco wasn't in the hall, and she assumed she wouldn't see him until after the feast.

McGonagall gave a heartfelt speech before it began mentioning the dead and how thoroughly they will be missed. And, she congratulated Harry, Hermione and the not present Draco on their valiant efforts. She also stated that there would be an awards ceremony held by the Ministry of Magic for those three, and other members of the fight that went above and beyond for their fellow magical folk. People were shocked the Headmistress had said Draco's name, but Hermione was humbled, and Harry, well he just sighed and rolled his eyes. She guessed he was just tired of receiving recognition for always doing the right thing. She knew he didn't much care for the fame, but he cared for the people he saved.

Hermione gave his arm a squeeze and they enjoyed dinner together like old times.

* * *

Hermione was so lost in the good food in conversation she almost forgot to leave early to change into her gown and fix her hair and makeup. So, she said her goodbyes and flitted off to the bathroom that was on the way to the tower she was meeting Draco at.

She fixed her hair and makeup first. Instead of smoothing her hair, she let her curls shine and put some up in a half bun. For her makeup, Hermione felt that tonight was special, she wanted to look her best. So, she magicked her eye makeup to show a sultry and shadowed eye with a eye liner wing on the top. Her mascara made her lashes pop and the dark red lipstick she put on made her face brighter somehow.

Finally she was able to put on her free flowing dress and her new shoes. When she came out of the stall, she looked stunning. The dress was tighter at the top, but the sideways strap made it so it wasn't so revealing. Underneath the breast is where the dress became loose. The fabric flowed like air and she spun to watch it float back down to her sides.

She was stunning, and she felt stunning.

Hermione giggled and her face turned red thinking about Draco's reaction to the way she looked. She was excited and nervous about her surprise for him after their meeting.

She left the restroom and made her way up the stairs to the tower. Pushing open the door, she saw the room done up like last time they were both here. The only difference was there was only one chair, and it sat in the middle of the room. Hermione gasped as Draco stepped out from behind the door.

"You are gorgeous, Hermione." His jaw was slightly slack as he took in her appearance. It was then she got to look at what his attire was. It was black tuxedo with a navy blue tie and a similarly toned flower in his pocket. He held out his hand to her and she took it. He pulled her close.

"Draco, this is beautiful, but what-?" He kissed her softly and then began to speak, still holding her in his arms.

"Hermione, I know during our school years here, I was a prat, especially to you. Looking back now, I feel it was because I didn't want to admit to myself that you were and still are the most amazing woman I have ever met. The following my parents were apart of would not have been alright by it, and you were with Weasel anyway." His face turned dark for a moment as he looked down, but when he peered in her eyes his demeanor changed. He looked nervous and there was so much love behind the grin that formed on his mouth.

"But that was then, and leaving that life behind me is the best thing I could have ever done. Because, it let me truly see you and it let me truly see how much I care for you. You are my light, Hermione. You are the reason I smile. I never really did that a lot before I met you." His face flushed and he ended their embrace but still kept his hands in hers. He slowly led her over to the seat in the middle of the room and began to speak again as she sat.

"You are the best thing about me, and I don't ever want to lose you. You are the love of my life Hermione, and these past few months let me get to know you with my heart wide open and fully understand you. Hermione, I can't live the rest of my life without you, I love you." Draco sank to one knee and took out a small black box from his pocket. Hermione fought back the tears, but they slid down her cheeks anyway.

"Hermione," Draco opened the box and revealed the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. It's center was a large square diamond with a circle of smaller ones that wrapped below it. The band was silver encrusted with smaller diamonds. Draco took the ring out of the box and set said box on the ground.

"Will you marry me?"

Her world spun as tears fell. There was nothing but her, him their love and their future. Together. Hermione took a deep breath and replied:

"Yes!"

The world melted together then. There was an embrace, kissing and loving. Somehow they made their way back to their room in the dungeon still clinging to each other. Hermione had almost forgot about her surprise for Draco, and she gasped along with him when the door opened.

"Did you do this?" He asked breaking from her grasp for but a moment to really see the room.

"Yes." Hermione closed the door and walked over to the bed and , facing it, removed her dress. Standing in nothing but her undergarments she looked at Draco, half longingly and half uncertain of his reaction. When it finally came, she was relieved.

He smiled at her and began to undo his jacket. It was off by the time he reached her, and his shirt was mostly unbuttoned, revealing his six pack and the bruises he had received just days earlier. Hermione ran her hand down his chest and he flinched slightly when she gently stroked the purple mark. She began to pull away, but he wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him. His hands wandered and so did hers. His pants came off and he laid her on the bed.

That night Hermione and Draco made love for the first, and definitely not last time. It felt right, it was right. He was the love of her life, the man of her dreams. She couldn't imagine life without him, and thanks to the magnificent engagement ring on her finger, she wouldn't ever have to.

If Hermione could go back in time, she would do it all over again. After all, she had found her soulmate.

* * *

 **Hey Friends!**

 **Thank you so much for sticking with me throughout this story!**

 **I had a blast writing it, I hope you had fun reading it!**

 **If I get enough reviews or requests to write the wedding portion, I will do it gladly. But only if you guys want it!**

 **So, let me know!**

 **Review, Follow, Favorite, What Have You!**

 **I hope you enjoyed my story!**

 **3**


	23. Second War Special Episode

**The Wedding**

Looking around this room, she thought that this day would never come.

The canopy bed was redone by the house-elves, which were all free and working because they wanted to, thank you very much! And the colors of the room matched the creme linens; the walls were a soft blue with a mahogany wood floor that he had imported from Germany just for her. The gray-ish blue fireplace that stood on the left hand side of the room reminded her of their nights together at Hogwarts. Before the war, the night he proposed...

"Hermione!" And excited Ginny entered the room to find Hermione sitting on her newly made bed in a robe with curlers in her hair. She was crying softly into a cotton handkerchief. "Are you alright?" Ginny sat next to her and put an arm around her shoulders. Hermione gave a small laugh.

"Yes, of course! I'm just so happy!" Ginny gave her an incredulous look and they began laughing at it all. Hermione never cried, Ginny knew this. The fact that it was her wedding day, she was allowed to, of course. Hermione had just been a little...moody, as of late. Ginny did as she had before and chalked it up to wedding stress, and the fact that this was Hermione's big day.

"C'mon, let's get you ready. And, if you cry after I do your makeup, so help me!" The girls giggled again and Ginny helped Hermione to her feet. As if that was the bell sounding for everyone to shuffle into the room, they did. Hermione and Ginny were joined by Luna, Cho and Fleur. All of which were giddy and giggling about something.

"Hermione, you are going to be so beautiful!" Cho spoke softly, but her words were filled with truth and a kind of caring Hermione had come to love from her. The rest of the girls nodded in agreement and they started to dress, do their hair and their makeup.

Narcissa came in at one point, and was left speechless. She promised Hermione that she wouldn't say anything to Draco. She gave Hermione a hug and left the girls to finish up.

Walking into the room where her son, Harry, Neville, Dean and Seamus were getting ready, Narcissa's mouth fell open for the second time that day.

"Draco, you are so handsome!" She found a way to speak through the tears welling in her eyes. This boy, this man in front of her that she had raised, that she had carried for nine of the longest months of her life! He was standing in front of her now, his blonde hair slicked back, his tuxedo pressed and pristine. His tie was a mint green, and the flower in his pocket was that of a light silver in color. This little boy she had raised, she had loved and protected all these years, especially from his father: he was all grown up. He was handsome, sophisticated and gentleman, and he was her little boy! The tears she was holding back broke finally and she sobbed into her hands.

"Mom, it's alright." Draco hugged her and the rest of the boys in the room made to look awkwardly out the window, at the fireplace, anywhere but at the little blonde boy and his crying mother.

"Oh, I know, I know." Narcissa raised her head and blotted her face with a tissue she had in the pocket of her form hugging dark green dress. Hermione's mom was wearing something similar, only hers was much looser, and much more sagacious. "Draco," she held his face in her hands like she used to when he was young. But this time, he was the one that towered over her. "Hermione, your bride, honey she is gorgeous. And, so smart; I'm just so happy for you." She hugged him one last time and Draco whispered an 'I know, I am too,' into her ear.

When they broke apart, Narcissa left the room and Draco turned to the rest of the men.

"Well, that was mighty...awkward, mate." Seamus said, turning away from the empty fireplace he was so keenly staring at moments before. "Don't get me wrong, didn't know you weren't a skeezy git until Hermione fell for ya, but I didn't think of you as a mum's boy too!" They all laughed and Harry went back to fixing Dean's tie.

"You know, when Ginny and I got married, I had tear stains all down the front of my tux from Mrs. Weasley's tears." Harry said and it made everyone emit another round of laughter.

"Speaking of your wife, where's your son?" Dean said as Harry finished. Harry turned to the mirror in the room and fixed his tie now.

"Mrs. Weasley is watching him during the ceremony. He can't walk yet, but screaming, by Merlin, that boy could scream higher than the best sopranos I've ever heard!" He let out a chuckle and Draco felt surreal then.

If someone had asked about he and Potter ever being friends at the age of 12 or even 15, he would have laughed and hexed them. But now, it was refreshing to have become so close to him during this past year and a half. They were real friends now, and once Dean, Seamus and Neville had seen that Draco wasn't the sod prat he used to be, they happily gave him a chance.

When Draco had been friends with Crabbe and Goyle and Zambini, there wasn't a lot of laughter. There were more conversations about how angry the non-pure blood wizards made them. Draco felt ashamed to speak about Hermione how he did, but it was all apart of the game at the time. He was glad to be past that, and enjoy real company by good people who only want to have a good time.

"Malf-I'm sorry, Draco?" Neville spoke and Draco was impressed to hear he wasn't as timid as he use to be. "We need to leave, or we will be late. Hermione won't like that."

"Not a bit!" Harry chimed.

Draco chuckled and checked his appearance one last time in the mirror. Then they left for the yard.

* * *

Malfoy Manor had to undergo some changes when Hermione moved in. The black and green all over didn't rub the Gryffindor girl too well. So, Draco had people come in from all over to reinstall floors, paint the walls and refurbish or replace the furniture. The old Manor was bleak and depressing, but the light that Hermione had brought with her made it brighter, shinier. Draco couldn't thank her enough for that.

After the wedding, Narcissa planned on moving out and leaving the house to Draco and his new bride. The houses memories haunted her; she had already found a cottage not too far from Malfoy Manor, so she could visit as often as possible.

Stepping off the stone deck, the closed carriage to lead the bride and the bridesmaids down three more acres was waiting on the dirt path. It was a white carriage pulled by white horses and it was decorated in light pastels, the most prominent being mint green and touches of silver. Next to it was five of the sleekest brooms Harry and the others had ever seen.

"Thought we could enter with a little bit of style." Draco said smirking. The rest of the boys gawked open mouthed as he handed each a broom. "And please, accept these as your groomsmen gifts."

"You're bloody kidding!" Dean exclaimed and Draco chuckled before handing him his.

"Indeed I am!" He replied and they all saddled up on their brooms and flew off to the ceremony site.

* * *

His hair needed to be fixed, but the looks on the other guests faces at their method of arrival was worth it.

They all fixed their ties and their hair, except Harry, and Draco walked the mothers down the aisle and then took his place at the front, under the delicate flower arch. The others went to the other end and waited for the carriage to arrive, when it did music started pouring out of the trees.

The guests turned in the silver chairs they were seated in and watched as the first girl stepped out of the carriage that was bigger on the inside than the outside. The couple walked down the mint green and silver swirled carpet leading up the aisle. Luna and Neville looked good together, even if she was engaged to someone else.

All of the ladies were wearing short lace, mint green dresses with silver shoes and light pink flowers in their hair. All of the girls had their hair down and curled for the day, and Draco thought it was a nice touch.

The next girl to step out was Cho, she walked down with Dean. Then Seamus and Fleur took their turn; Seamus paying attention to only the half veela woman on his arm and nothing else.

Finally, Harry helped Ginny down the carriage steps and the door closed behind her. They walked down the aisle with magicked flower pedals falling from the sky silently behind them. They reached Draco and took their respective spots on either side of him. And then he watched as Mr. Granger took his place next to the carriage and then opened the door.

When Hermione stepped out, Draco instantly felt tears roll down his cheeks. He tried to wipe them away, but they just kept coming. She looked so beautiful.

Hermione's dress had a tie up corset top with a heart neckline and of the shoulder sleeves. The bodice was tight until the hips where it went into a ballgown bottom. It was pure white and it flowed and moved as if it was made of water. Her hair was up with curls falling down elegantly, almost framing her face. Her eyes were shining brilliantly, and if she was wearing only a touch of make up. Her bouquet was a mix of pastels and silver.

She was the most stunning, perfect woman Draco had ever seen.

The ceremony was a blur. He cried, and she let the tears flow too. They had decided earlier to tell each other their vows and exchange privately, but they lit the infinity candle which, with magic, would never go out. Then the minister asked them that one question, waving his wand around their entwined arms:

"Do you, Hermione Granger, take Draco Malfoy to be your wedded husband and in sickness, in health until death do you part?"

"I do." Hermione said softly but with the most meaning a person could express through words. The minister turned to Draco:

"Do you, Draco Malfor take Hermione Granger to be your wedded wife, in sickness and in health until death do you part?"

"I do." Draco looked at Hermione, her eyes swimming with devotion and love like he'd never known before, and he felt the same passion being expressed through his in return.

"You may kiss your bride!" The minister exclaimed as the swirl coming out of the tip of his wand brightened and then dissipated.

Draco pulled Hermione tight to him, then pressed his lips to hers. It was the best kiss they had ever experienced. It was passionate, but light, warm and loving.

When they finally let go there were cheers and they were presented to their guests before exiting to the carriage as 'Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy.'

* * *

It was the first dance at the reception when Hermione finally got to have Draco alone long enough to tell him her vows. Between the guests and the pictures, this was the most privacy she would get all night with him until later, and there was something in those vows that he needed to hear.

"Would you like to tell me yours first?" She asked him as they spun to the classical violin song she had picked earlier that year. The ballroom at the Manor was where the reception was taking place and it had been made up magnificently: Long silver curtains with matching chairs and chandeliers that held candles that didn't drip or go out. The centerpieces were large and made up of pastel colored flowers and glass, while the linens were mint green with a magicked shine to them.

"Sure, my lovely." Draco replied as he twirled her around and embraced her. "My dearest love," he began from memory, "I have never in my dreams believed I would find the perfect woman, but I have. You are beautiful, smart, adventurous, feisty," she giggled, "and most of all, you are the love of my life. Spending the rest of our years together is all I never knew I dreamed for. Thank you for opening my eyes and my heart, letting me love and find love. You are the best part of me, and I love you, Hermione. Also, my gift to you is that I'm building you a new library and stocking it with all of your favorites." She kissed him roughly as they swayed and a small tear falling down her cheek.

"Thank you, Draco!"

"Now your turn, lovely." He whispered back.

 _Here we go..._

"Draco, you are my heart. You make me feel like I've never felt before. I love you, I love us, and I'm so happy to be the girl who gets to be with you forever. You are my soulmate, and so caring. Hold on." She flicked her wand and a box that was sitting on the gift table floated over. Draco broke their embrace to let her grab it. "I hope you like it." She handed the box to him. It was a white box and it had a golden bow wrapped around it.

Draco undid the bow and lifted the top of the box. He pulled out the smallest pair of white shoes he'd ever seen.

"Hermione?" He looked at her face that had tears falling freely down it. It hit him as she put her hands to her mouth. "Oh Merlin, Hermione! Are we-are you?" He almost shouted it.

"Yes, yes, Draco. I'm pregnant; you're going to be a daddy!" Draco broke down to tears and they embraced, not even trying to happiest day of their lives had become the most memorable, wonderful day.

From a boy who was taught to be hostile and to hate, and a girl who had no self esteem but all of the intelligence in the world to two people who grew together. Two people who grew to love each other.

It's been an amazing journey, and now a pair of tiny feet are going to make it even more incredible.

* * *

 **Hey Friends!**

 **You asked for it, so I wrote it!**

 **I know it's long but I hope it's everything you hoped it would be.**

 **Let me know how you liked it!**

 **Please Review, Favorite, Follow, What Have You!**

 **And, check out the other story I'm starting.**

 **Give me ideas on what you want to read; I'm always open to suggestions!**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **3**


	24. Second War Special Episode 2

**The Birth**

Hermione glanced up at the awards that had their names written in cursive, respectively. They were a shiny gold with flecks of bronze strewn throughout and they sat on the mantle above the fireplace in the large common space. She remembers her and Draco having received them along with Harry and a slew of others at a ceremony the ministry held. It was for their work in bringing the Dark Mass down, and returning order to the wizarding community. Harry had a bunch already, and this was Hermione's second, but these awards proved special due to it being Draco's first. They were to show that even the most evil of people can change.

The baby kicked, and Hermione was brought back to reality.

Draco was running around, making sure the baby bag and Hermione's bag were packed. Hermione couldn't help but see how adorable he looked when he was completely flustered. She giggled but stopped short as another contraction came on. She grabbed her large belly.

"Another one, Hermione?" Ginny came and sat next to Hermione on the couch. She and Harry had arrived only a few moments ago, Mrs. Weasley was watching James.

"Yes, but I can handle it." Hermione looked at the pretty red haired woman and made a smile through her wincing. Ginny's belly was growing again too, though she and Harry hadn't said anything official about it. Hermione supposed they were waiting until she gave birth to her's and Draco's bundle of joy. It was very thoughtful of them.

A crashing sound came from the kitchen behind them, followed by a quick 'I'm ok!' from Draco. Hermione and Ginny giggled and Harry pried his attention away from the fire and went to help the blonde man.

"I'm so excited for you two!" Ginny said, putting a hand on Hermione's stomach.

"I'm excited too! I just hope Draco doesn't do something to earn himself a bed next to me at the infirmary between now and then." Hermione prompted hearing yet another series of clanks and thuds coming from behind them.

"Don't worry, he will be fine. C'mon, Luna said she was bringing the car round; she should be out front by now." Ginny helped the pained Hermione to her feet and they shuffled to the front door. Because of Hermione's condition, apparating and the use of floo powder were considered highly dangerous, therefore the six wizards would be traveling by car. Neville and Luna were kind enough to lend their van for the trip.

"Harry, Draco, we're leaving!" Ginny called behind her as she helped Hermione out the door and down the front steps. A commotion sounded and Draco and Harry appeared in the doorway not even a moment later.

"Have they gotten worse, love?" Draco asked, hurrying to Hermione's side with a suitcase in hand.

"Not worse, just closer together." Hermione strained.

With his free hand, Draco took over Ginny's job of helping Hermione by the arm. Ginny fell back to walk behind the expecting couple, and to hold Harry's hand. Luna was waiting in the passenger seat, and Neville had gotten out of the big van to open the door for them. And, with quick 'thank yous' being said, the four of them hustled into their seats, and put on their seat belts.

Hermione felt bad that neither her parents nor Draco's would be at the birth of their first grandchild. It comforted her somewhat to know that her parents would be there the following day at least with Narcissa.

"Let's go have a baby!" Luna exclaimed in a sing song voice, to which everyone else cheered then broke off into laughter.

* * *

The hospital was a large white building built on the outskirts of the town. It was magicked from muggle site as to give the wizards and witches that went there privacy. It being hidden also insured that no random muggles would come in expecting help and get an odd potion, or a quick fix with a wand. That would be difficult to explain.

Neville pulled the van around to the emergency entrance, and Luna used Accio to call for a wheelchair. The group tumbled out of the van, and Draco assisted Hermione to the awaiting chair. He wheeled her in and they checked in at the emergency desk. The air of the group was light and happy. There were jokes and giggles, and a general excitement for the new life about to enter the world.

"Hello, I'm Nurse Tilia. If you follow me, I will escort you to the room of holding, where you will wait comfortably until the baby is ready to make their appearance." A short witch with black hair and equally dark eyes greeted them cheerfully. She had on a generic blue pair of scrubs with a golden wand emblem on the left breast, and a tattoo of what appeared to be a bird was visible on her collarbone. Her hair came to her pointed chin, and her complexion was pale as snow.

As they followed her down three hallways and through two sets of doors, she told them all about the hospital's new OB Unit, and how she just 'loved' the pink scrubs the muggles wear in most of theirs.

"I'm petitioning to have them make pink scrubs a requirement here! How lovely would it be?"She turned in front of a room that had a small placard on the right side that read 'Holding Room'. "This will be where you will be staying for the moment. If you need anything, just raise your wand and say my name!" She opened the door to reveal four beds, two with curtains pulled around them, and matching white walls and floor. Draco wheeled Hermione over to the bed on the far left and assisted her into bed. He covered her with a blanket and conjured a cup with ice chips in it for her.

"I think Ginny and I are going to go to the cafeteria for some food and tea while we wait. Would anyone like anything?" Harry asked. Everyone shook their head no, and Ginny and Harry left the room arm in arm.

"This is so exciting Hermione! I can't wait to see if it's a boy or a girl!" Luna piped.

"We wanted it to be a surprise, so I'm quite excited as well." Draco responded, before leaning down and placing a kiss on the top of Hermione's head.

"Well, color me surprised as well." The voice was gruff and angry. Draco drew his wand faster than Hermione could process the boy with the fiery red hair.

"What are you doing here Weasel?" He pointed his wand carefully at Ron and Neville and Luna followed suit. Hermione began another contraction, and her attention was pulled to her stomach.

"I was going to ask her the same thing," Ron gestured to the bushy haired Hermione, "but seeing you kiss her on the head, and her fat stomach, I figured it out for myself. Really Hermione, him?" He looked disgusted and Hermione felt Draco begin to move from her side towards Ron. The contraction finally ended, and Hermione was able to speak again.

"He is my husband Ronald, and he treats me much better than you ever did. In fact, he hasn't once ever laid a hand on me. I can't say the same for you." Ron looked hurt at Hermione's words, but he didn't try to deny it. What he did to her, he knew he would never deserve her forgiveness.

"I'm sorry about that, Hermione, but it doesn't mean you should sink to the level of this scum."Ron pointed a finger at Draco and the blonde man took two sweeping steps towards him.

"Give me one reason I shouldn't light you on fire, Weasel!" Draco seethed, and Ron took a step back.

"Draco, please-" Hermione began, but another contraction cut off her words. She hated Ron, this is true, but she didn't want Draco to hurt him based on that principle. He could be jailed for picking a fight. Draco backed up again to be at her side, but he didn't let his wand fall.

"For your information, Ron, Draco has been nothing but kind to Hermione and all of us. He's not the person he once was. He's grown and changed. And, he treats Hermione like royalty. What they have is real, it's something I aspire to one day find myself." Luna surprised even Hermione with her words.

"Someday?" Neville asked, turning to the strange witch.

"I don't believe that." Ron interrupted.

"I don't care if you don't, it's true." Draco spoke calmly, but his words were purposeful. "Hermione is my life. I love her, and she loves me. And together we are going to raise our child, and we are going to love them too." He placed his free hand in Hermione's and Ron let out a snort.

"Ron?" Ginny and Harry had made their way back from the cafeteria and walked in to find the current situation. "What are you doing here?" Ginny asked, and Harry moved to shield her from him.

"My girlfriend, Lia, is in labor in the birthing room. I came back here to retrieve her bag, and found the ferret with miss know it all." He gestured over to Draco and Hermione, and he moved for the bed farthest to the right, wary of the wands still pointed at him.

He grabbed a lilac and red bag that was on the nightstand next to the cot and slung it over his shoulder.

"Don't worry," he stated with venom, "I will remain out of your lives forever." He started for the door, but Ginny met him in the middle of the room. She gave him a hard slap on the face.

"How dare you, Ronald! We were not the ones to kick you out of our lives, you did that yourself! You left us! Yes, you hurt Hermione, no that's not remotely forgivable, but you are family, and we love you! You didn't even try! Don't you ever try and make me, us, feel bad for you leaving on your own!" She turned on her heel and left the room. Harry followed after her, and Ron just stood there speechless.

Finally, he moved to the door, but before exiting he turned and looked at Hermione.

"I really am sorry, you know." Was all he said before exiting.

* * *

Tilia had entered the room shortly after the whole Ron fiasco and given Hermione a purple liquid to drink as two more nurses wheeled her to a private birthing room. The potion had immediately helped lessen the contraction pain, and made it easier for Hermione to focus on the task at hand.

The only two people in the delivery room with her were Ginny and Draco. The poor red headed girl still looked upset from finding out that she was about to be an aunt and hadn't even met the woman having her niece or nephew. But, she hid it well, for Hermione's sake.

"Ok Mrs. Malfoy, one more push!" The doctor said cheerily from the foot of the bed. Hermione did as she was told and gave a large push. The cries that followed made her heart flutter.

"Is it a boy or girl?" Draco exclaimed, and even Ginny was genuinely bouncing with excitement.

"I will let you know in a moment, first I want to get the second baby out." The wizard handed the screaming infant to Tilia to be cleaned and checked.

"Second baby?" Draco looked incredulously at the doctor.

"Yes, did no one tell you both that you're having twins?" He said it nonchalantly, but both Draco and Hermione's mouths dropped open as if to answer the obvious 'no'.

"Now give me another push, dear." The doctor was back at the foot of the bed, and though Hermione was hesitant to listen, she did listen. And, in three pushes, her second child made their appearance without complication.

Both of the twins were cleaned and checked, and when it was confirmed that they were healthy, they were wrapped in matching white blankets. The doctor handed Hermione one bundle.

"This is your new son. He was born first." Hermione took the boy into her arms and smiled at his beautiful gray eyes. "And this is your new daughter." He handed her another bundle, and Hermione adjusted so that she could hold both babies in her arms. The baby girl had beautiful brown eyes, and both children had wispy blonde hair.

Hermione looked up at Draco who had wrapped his arms around her shoulders and had his head level to hers. He closed the distance between their faces and landed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Their beautiful, my love. You did wonderfully." He whispered into her hair.

"Do you know what you'll name them?" The doctor asked, and Hermione noted that Tilia had a clipboard in her hand to write them down.

Hermione gave one last look at Draco before responding. He nodded his head in approval, as though he could read her mind.

"They will be," she looked down at her little baby boy, and then her sweet little girl,

"Scorpius and Adara."

* * *

 **Hey Friends!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this extra special installment!**

 **Review, Favorite, Follow, What Have You!**

 **Let me know what you think!**


End file.
